Beginnings
by Gabrielle Luthien
Summary: "Why would you want to claim a monstrous Frost Giant as your son?" Loki and Thor as they grow up together in Asgard. Loki learns of his true parentage and Thor will be there to help him through it. (They're roughly 18 in human years.)
1. Chapter 1

Loki hadn't recalled a single day when Thor and he had not been together. They grew up as brothers do, by never leaving each other's sides. Of course Thor was always more popular with the other children, in general he was easier to get along with. But Thor always made sure Loki was included in the games the other kids would play, being the good brother he wanted to be.

Loki was book smart, and liked to spend time in the library studying anything he could. He wasn't fond of talking to people, only when it was necessary. Thor would always wander into the library and sit with him; it was moments like that when Loki truly loved Thor.

That didn't mean Thor didn't drive Loki to want to throw him off a bridge. Loki could distinctly remember the time when they were practicing fighting in the arena. Thor had decided to have an; _I'm stronger then you and I can prove it battle._

"Come one brother! Show me what you got!" Thor yelled from across the field, receiving an annoyed look from Loki. "Why don't you show me what you _have_?" Loki corrected Thor. "This isn't a battle on book smarts brother, because you see, here in this arena, I'll win." Loki rolled his eyes, "I can imagine you will, after all I have the brains in the family." Thor snorted, "Brains don't win wars, and actions do!"

Thor ran at Loki aiming his fist at his brother's face, but at the moment his fist should have struck Loki, Loki's image vanished and Thor fell to the ground. "When are you _not_ going to fall for that?" Loki shouted from where Thor once stood. Thor quickly got up, "When will you quit using the same tricks!?" Loki laughed, "As soon as you stop falling for them!"

Thor charged at the laughing Loki tackling him to the ground. "Thor get off of me!" Loki yelled as the wrestled each other in the dirt. "Quit laughing at me then!" But Thor was laughing too; you could say the two were making such a noise a little crowd had gathered.

"What on earth are you boys doing!?" Frigga had been told of loud shouts coming from the arena, and from what she knew no one was scheduled to be training. She made sure to let her boys know when it was alright for them to mess around in that area, and she was worried to hear that people had been heard out there. So you can imagine it came as a shock that it was in fact her boys who were the ones making the entire racket.

Thor and Loki instantly went quiet as their mother rushed towards them, "What are you two doing out here? I was worried sick that men had been training and that you had gotten hurt!" They both stood up and bowed their heads.

"Frigga, what's this racket I keep hearing about," Odin arrived next, his eyes digging into his son's souls, or that's how Loki described it. They both knew they were in for it, big time. Frigga explained the situation to Odin, and how worried she was.

Now it was Odin's turn to scold them; "I have told you boys; there is to be no playing in this arena! What if you had gotten hurt just as your mother said! This is not the place for you and your silly games!" Loki and Thor flinched in unison. "Now, what possessed you two to go against our orders?"

Thor looked at Loki, and Loki looked at Thor. They didn't know what to say, though the both knew the reasons for their actions and with knowing that, they knew it was completely idiotic.

"Prince Loki! Can you do that magic trick again!?" A small child from the group that gathered shouted, clearly unable to hold back his excitement. His mother covered his mouth as Odin snapped his head in their direction.

Odin look at the child then back at his own, "What trick?" The way Odin looked upon him gave Loki the chills, "I… The one…" Odin grabbed Loki's shoulders hard and shook him, "What trick does he speak of!?" Loki was suddenly terrified of his own father and couldn't speak. Odin sighed and ordered the people leave, and that Loki and Thor were to be in the throne room in fifteen minutes or else. With that the crowd dispersed and the two brothers ran as fast as they could have to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin sat in his chair while Frigga stood next to him. Loki and Thor were kneeling on the ground with their heads bowed.

"Loki, my son look at me," Loki did as told but wearily. "Tell me of this _magic trick_ that child saw you do." Loki took a deep breath, but as he was about to speak Thor spoke, "It wasn't his fault father I had," Odin silenced Thor with a wave of his hand as nodded for Loki to go on.

"It's where I can place an image of myself in one place, but in reality I'll be hiding behind a tree or in another room." Odin blinked, "Where did you learn this?" Loki shrugged, "Naturally, it just happened one day I didn't want to be found. I was suddenly looking at another me." Loki wasn't sure why his father was so upset, and he wanted to punch Thor for dragging him into this.

"I've seen him to it before, he showed me." Thor commented, Loki refused to look at him. "I don't want to hear or see you using any kind of trick like that again, am I understood?"

Loki was shocked, "How can you mean that? There was no harm done in what I did!" Odin slammed his cane on the ground making the room shake, "DO NOT SPEAK AGAINST ME!" Loki was beyond the point of being scared, now he furious, "Do not act as if I did something wrong when I haven't done a thing! You always encourage Thor to perfect the new skills he develops! How is this any different!?"

Odin stood, "Go to your room…" Loki hardly noticed his father's face suddenly looked tired and worn. "I will not-" Odin pointed his staff at him; "We will talk about this in the morning." Loki got up and left, slamming the door as he did so.

Thor wasn't sure what to make of the situation, as Loki was, he was confused. "Thor, how many times has Loki preformed that act?" Odin asked. "Around eight, he hasn't been doing it for very long." Odin nodded, "Tell him he's not to do it again. He listens to you, you may go." Thor nodded and quickly left, when he went to shut the door it would not, Loki had slammed it to the point it was dented.

Loki was staring up at his ceiling when Thor walked in. Loki wasn't in the mood for talking, but Thor clearly was. "Loki, you cannot do that trick anymore, you understand right?" Loki sat up, "Oh, but you may improve how you wish." Thor sighed, "We have to do what father says." Loki snorted, "You would say that, it's you he favors after all." Thor rolled his eyes, "Don't go back on that again." Loki laid back down and faced away from Thor, "You know it's true. But you know what's funny? You never got in trouble for our fight did you?" Thor knew Loki was right on that point, Odin hadn't mentioned anything about the arena. "Just do as father says." Thor went onto his own bed.

"Easy for you to say, he loves showing you off to anyone he can, I'm the one he hides from the people of Asguard." Thor turned around and grabbed Loki by his wrists "Quit this pity party and grow up! He has to choose which one of us will rule after him, it's not his fault you choose to ignore and go against everything he says!" Loki kicked Thor in the stomach, "I'm not the one sneaking out at night to go and _play_ with Sif!"

"If you keep this anger against father up your no better than a monster of Jötun," Thor spat back, Loki made a pained face and ran out of their room. Loki knew Thor loved him, and when they fought that night he had wanted to drag him to the bridge and throw him off of it.


	3. Chapter 3

If we move to the present, Loki is throwing rocks into the nearby lake. He woke up and left before Thor and his father could bother to speak to him. He wanted to be alone today; he assumed that was a _simple enough request. _

"I'm almost eighteen now, and yet I'm still not allowed to use my abilities?" He asked himself aloud and tossed another rock in.

"You know, you'll hurt the fish if you keep that up." Thor remarked. He had been watching his brother for a while now.

"I assumed you would have gotten the memo that I wanted to be left alone." Loki gabbed back, Thor was truly idiotic sometimes.

"I was worried about you." Thor responded, "I thought you gone for good when I woke." "

Where did you expect me to go? Jötun, like the monster I truly am?" Loki spat.

Thor walked up to Loki and looked into his eyes, "Loki, you know I care about you. My words were wrong last night, forgive me." Loki snorted at this and kept silent. Suddenly Thor pulled him into a hug and kissed his head, "Come back to the castle okay? So I can stop worrying about you."

Loki sighed and nodded, the whole ordeal was quite childish of both of them. He always felt safe when Thor was near. "Father told you to tell me that last night didn't he?" Thor nodded, "He said that you listened to me." Loki frowned, he didn't want father to think he hated him. "I just wish I got the same treatment as you." Thor nodded, "Let's talk to father about it, about everything. About how you and I feel about this battle we've been having." Loki smiled at him, "Alright, and thank you Thor. Oh… And I apologize for bringing Sif into that last night; she really didn't have anything to do with it." Thor rolled his eyes, "Make any comment you want about her, we're done." Loki laughed, his brother like to pretend he was a player, but really he was a kind hearted kid. "Now come on, before we do something else to make father mad." Loki nodded and they headed to their parents chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin and Frigga were sleeping soundly when their boys entered. Loki and Thor looked at each other and walked to their bed. They crawled in, Thor by Odin and Loki by Frigga. It was warm and they both felt safe. Loki looked at Thor, "I wish we could always feel this safe, "he whispered to Thor. Thor nodded, "We can be if we always stay together." Loki rolled his eyes at how cheesy that sounded.

Loki noticed Frigga waking up and smiling at him, "Loki dear, this is a surprise." Loki smiled and snuggled closer to her. "Odin my dear, there's a surprise for you." Odin opened his eyes to see Thor smiling at him. Loki was looking at him timidly. "Well, good morning you two, Loki come here." Loki looked at Frigga who smiled him forward, Thor moved to the other side of Odin and Loki took his spot. "I'm sorry my son, I did not mean to shout at you last evening." Loki nodded, "It's alright father I'm sorry for snapping at you…" Odin smiled and hugged Loki. "We wanted to talk to you though, right Loki?" Thor asked, looking over at Loki. Loki looked away from Odin and nodded, "Yeah, we did." Odin looked curiously at his boys.

* * *

Odin was dressed now as were Loki and Thor. They were sitting in the garden by the pond; Thor figured this place would keep the tension down to a minimum. Loki was surprised at Thor's idea, mainly because it was a smart one.

Loki was extremely nervous, but Thor was looking rather pleased. Of course he was, he wasn't the one this talk about it. Loki wanted to understand why father seemed to hide him, in more than one way. It was bothering him, and he had to let father know this or it was going to drive him insane.

"What did you boys want to talk to me about?" Odin asked, he was genuinely curious as to what his boys wanted.

Thor decided he would start, "This was my idea originally, but I think Loki needs to start." Loki took a deep breath, "Father, I want to know why you treat me different than Thor."

Loki was proud of his choice of words; it seemed he hit a nerve. "I assumed you would start to feel different from Thor. I had hoped it wasn't this soon however…." Loki nodded, "Is there something you're hiding from us, from me?" Odin sighed and nodded, "Let's go to the library where we can be in private."

Thor sat next to Loki, providing the support he needed. Which Loki was truly grateful for, he needed all the support he could get, and this was once of the times he _didn't _want to throw Thor off a bridge.

"You boys remember the battle between Asgard and those of Jötun?" Odin asked carefully, knowing they were both only infants when it occurred, sadly he remembered it as if it was yesterday.

They nodded, they were told stories of the terrible Frost Giants and their evil ways. They were used in stories made to tell children at night, and also used to frighten them into doing the right thing. Loki and Thor both hoped to never meet one, for the sounded truly terrifying.

"During that war, just as many Asgardians as Frost Giants lost lives. It's not a war I like to remember, though it haunts me till this day." Odin was beginning to look really distraught so Loki came to sit on his lap; Odin smiled at his son and kissed his head. "I wanted to wait until you were older before I told you this, but to prevent these issues between you and Thor I will tell you now."

"In the end, Asgard won, but with great cost. No one likes to destroy a homeland to someone, and Jötun was gone. It had its charm as Asgard does, and the war ended it. I was standing in the rubble of the rocks that had been smashed. It was quiet and I was unaware if anyone had survived. I was stuck in a dreamlike state, I couldn't believe the war that had occurred, and it seemed like a dream."

Odin looked painfully and lovingly at Loki, Loki had never seen Odin look at anyone that way before. He felt something bad coming on.

"What brought me out of my trance was the sound of crying. I instantly assumed it to be an injured being but quickly recognized it as an infant's crying. I began to search and search for it, and I thought of Thor as I did so. That made me search harder. I finally discovered the source of the wails."

Loki's mind was running miles a minute, and he was slowly putting the story together. And why Odin had wanted them to speak of this in private. He suddenly made a pained face.

"An infant was lying in the rubble; thankfully for its tough genes it wasn't harmed. I picked it up and it looked at me. It was blue as Frost Giants are with piercing red eyes. Its cries stopped once it looked at me and then it clicked. I had heard Laufey has been given a son; I was unaware if Laufey was alive as I am now. I instantly cloaked him as an Asgardian and brought him here. Frigga agreed to raise him as our own. When it came time to name him I chose the name I was told his father named him, and that name was; Loki."


	5. Chapter 5

Loki felt like he was going to throw up. He was the prince of Jötun? He was a Frost Giant? How could that be, he's always lived…

"Father, you mean Loki is a Frost Giant? But how… It can't be, I mean he looks as we do!" Thor was clearly as stumped as Loki.

"Let me show you, Loki would you stand for a moment?" Loki nodded wearily and stood, his world was spinning.

Odin waved a hand over Loki and as he did this Loki began to turn blue, and his eyes became a piercing red.

Thor gave way to a terrified look that Loki noticed, he was as the stories told, a scary monster. He looked at his hands and carefully felt his face; it was colder that it usually was. He turned to Odin and grabbed his arm, "Change me back! Change me back!" Loki was sobbing hysterically now. Odin quickly placed the spell back on Loki.

"There's no need to be afraid Loki, you must not hate who you are." Loki pushed him away, "How can I not!? When I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night!?" Loki was screaming now with tears evident in his eyes, he knew he was different from the other Asgardian children but to be the monster they all feared? It was too much for him to handle.

Odin stood and reached out to him, "Loki you are not as the stories tell, please listen to me my son-" Loki slapped Odin's hand out of the way, "How can you call me your son when you know of my true parentage!? Why would you want to claim a monstrous Frost Giant as your son?"

Odin looked hurt at this, "I've never thought you a monster Loki, I only worried about the time when it came to you knowing…"

Loki felt as if his chest was going to burst, he was a Frost Giant, the monster of all monsters. The son of Laufey who caused the war between the Asgardians and Jötuns. Not only that but Laufey abandoned him, alive or not. Loki was a bastard and he knew it. Suddenly Loki sprinted away from Odin and Thor to try and make sense of what had just happened. Deep down, Loki hoped it was all just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so here's my latest chapter; I believe it's longer than my previous ones. But I'm glad you all like it! (:  
It may be until the end of this week that I will post another chapter, I had already written all of this before posting it so now I actually have to write it. Haha, but I promise I will keep it up!

3

* * *

Thor was in the same boat. He was afraid of Loki, but only for a second. Those eyes of his were enough to make the strongest of Asgardians fall. Or so the stories told. Thor looked at his father who was staring after Loki.

"Thor, please find him…" He looked at his son; Thor nodded without a second thought and took off. He may have just discovered that Loki was the true son of Laufey, and that his brother was a Frost Giant, but Thor wanted nothing more than to protect Loki with all he had. Because Thor knew he loved Loki, probably more than he should.

* * *

Thor wandered around searching for his brother, because no matter what Loki believed he was still _his_ brother. Thor had asked quite a few Asgardians before he decided to ask Heimdall.

Thor ran over the bridge towards him, he was standing as he normally did hearing and seeing all. Thor was always uneasy about that because he wondered how much Heimdall _actually_ saw. But before he could speak, there was Loki, sitting nearest Heimdall on the bridge.

"Loki!"

* * *

Loki jerked up and looked at Thor; _damn he found me._

Loki avoided his look; he didn't want to see someone who wasn't truly his brother. Loki was still too upset to even think and he didn't want to say any harsh words to Thor; knowing it would only make the situation worse.

Loki had planned to ask Heimdall to allow him passage to Jötun, but he did not have the courage to do so. So here he was sitting like a coward.

He was pretty sure Heimdall wouldn't allow him to pass anyway, and if he asked Loki why he wished to do so; Loki didn't have an answer. Maybe it was that he wanted to see where he really came from and what it was like, maybe hoping to see his father, or maybe even feeling like he belonged somewhere.

"Loki, are you okay? What're you doing all the way over here?" Thor asked as he sat next to him.

"I don't see how that concerns you Thor." Loki snapped.

"It concerns me since I am your brother."

"We are not brothers Thor, you heard Odin."

Loki felt Thor grab his shoulder, "I know what I heard, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you." Loki shoved his hand away and stood up; "You have no idea how I feel! The point isn't that I'm not your brother, it's that I've been lied to and hidden away because of what I am!"

Loki was starting to feel tears rim around his eyes.

"I've been hidden like some deformed beast and I'm not allowed to use my powers because he's worried someone will figure out who I am; the son of Laufey who caused that war years ago and then didn't bother to come and find his son; regardless if he's dead or alive!"

Loki was breathing hard now and felt faint.

Thor felt a deep pain for Loki, for Loki was correct on all accounts and it was going to be hard for things to go back to normal.

Thor stood and took his brother in his arms, feeling Loki shake all over. "Loki, I can see how hard this has been on you. But you seem to be forgetting that I'm here for you and I always will be. You can rely on me Loki, I want you to."

Loki sighed and looked up at Thor; "But I am one of the monsters that parents tell their children about at night. How can you bother to look at me?"

Thor was suddenly annoyed and didn't care whether or not Heimdall was near. He grabbed Loki around his waist and pulled him into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

So I lied, here's another update!

* * *

Loki wasn't sure what to do; the fact that Thor's lips were on his was enough to make his heart race. But the fact that sat in his stomach was that they were technically _brothers_, no matter what he had said earlier. _Then why does this feel so right?_

Loki struggled against Thor, but as predicted Thor's grip was unmovable. Thor may beat Loki in physical strength, but Loki had his magic. He silently apologized to Odin as he caused his persona to vanish from Thor's grasp, leaving Thor clinging to thin air.

Thor was confused until he saw Loki a foot away from him, his face as red as his eyes were earlier. "Not fair Loki," he mused.

Loki frowned, "What do you think you're doing making jokes after you did _that _to me!"

Thor looked pained, "I'm sorry Loki, but I cannot hold back from you any-"

"You two better get back to your mother _now_, Lady Frigga searches nervously for you now." Heimdall interrupted.

Thor gave him a thankful look; he really didn't want to explain himself at the moment. "Come on Loki, you know how she worries."

Loki looked nervously at Thor, "Right…" Whatever Thor had done minuets ago could wait, for Loki knew not to upset Frigga more than necessary.

With that, the two ran back to their mother; who was currently searching in the garden.

* * *

Frigga knew no good would come from telling Loki of his true parentage, she knew her son felt alone enough as it was. She was worried he wouldn't come back; Loki was prone to running away for days on end only to come back when Thor found him. It seemed Thor was the only one besides herself who Loki trusted; he was always cautious around her husband; clearly afraid of disapproval. Which Frigga understood, her husband was someone who held an air power around him; not many felt comfortable around him.

She was searching near the maze when she heard her name being called; "Mother! Mother here we are!"

She turned and smiled as _both_ of her boys came running towards her.

_Thank goodness._

Thor and Loki were both happy to see the look of relief on their mothers face; nothing was better than Frigga's smile.

"You two had me worried, Loki dear I had thought you ran away again!" She hugged Loki first, almost squeezing the air out of him.

"No, I-I didn't run away…" He managed to get out.

"I found him by Heimdall on the bride." Thor remarked.

Frigga looked concerned, "What were you doing by the bifrost?"

Loki looked at the ground, "Um, I had planned to ask Heimdall permission to visit Jötun; I figured he wouldn't let me anyway so I just sat there…"

She kissed his forehead, "You wanted to see where you came from?"

Loki nodded embarrassed by the whole idea.

"It's okay Loki, I understand. You were hoping you'd feel as if you truly belonged somewhere. But _this _is your home you know." She motioned to the whole of Asgard.

He nodded, "I know mother."

She smiled, "It doesn't matter where you came from, I don't care and neither does Odin. You are my son and no one will change that, you belong here just as much as your brother."

Loki looked at Thor who was smiling at him, Loki blushed as the action from earlier passed in his mind. "I'm surprised I can tolerate him, let alone all of Asgard."

Frigga started laughing and Thor snorted, "Please, with your quick mouth I'm surprised people want to talk to you."

"It's not my fault I'm good with words Mr. I'll use my fists."

Soon the three of them were laughing together, and for a moment Loki was able to forget what had occurred that day.

Until he spotted Odin smiling at them with a saddened face.


	8. Chapter 8

Short one I know, just bear with me? There's a long one coming. (:

* * *

"I'm glad you both decided to return home."

Thor looked over at this father, as did Frigga. Loki had never looked away.

"They were on the bridge by Heimdall my dear." Frigga spoke. "I know, I had worried so and went ask Heimdall to find them for me. Low and behold here they are with you."

She smiled and hugged her boys again.

"There's some things we need to discuss Loki, about your future."

Loki just stared at his father, he couldn't begin to imagine what they were supposed to talk about.

Odin motioned for him to come and Loki did so out of habit, Odin bent down and looked Loki in the eyes; "I'm glad you came back son." Loki was shocked as Odin wrapped his arms around him, if Loki hadn't known better; he could have sworn that these arms were his mothers.


	9. Chapter 9

I thought it was longer... Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Odin and Loki were now in the main hall, where fellow Asgardians came to speak with Odin. Loki was standing in front of Odin as he sat in his chair.

"Loki, please sit next to me. You look as if you're about to be punished for a crime."

Loki nervously made his way to where his mother usually sat, the chair was huge compared to him and he felt extremely small.

"Now that you know of your true lineage, I think we need to discuss your future. More importantly your role here as a ruler."

Loki wasn't sure what Odin was talking about, "I thought Thor was to be the ruler after you, there cannot be two of us after all."

"Loki, did you think I was just going to leave you to dry up and die in the dust of your brother? I have been working on a plan for you. But there's one problem;"

Loki nodded and waited for his father to speak; "I will not lie to the people of Asgard about your race, but I will not have them shun you for it either. However they do deserve to know of your past if you are to rule, but make no mistake; any comment or threat made to you or heard of will be punished accordingly."

All Loki could do is nod, the fact Odin was talking to him about this was more than shocking. Loki realized that he had possibly been wrong about Odin, when it came to some things.

"So, you can imagine that Thor is our next topic." Odin asked.

Loki nodded.

"Your mother brought it to my attention that you have always felt you're beneath him." Loki knew he meant it as a question, so he nodded.

"I'm sorry I hadn't noticed my actions before, but now that it has been brought to my attention I have realized that I do place Thor more in the light than you. That's my mistake, But it stems from the fact that I wanted to hide you're identity from you and from the people of Asgard."

Loki listened, and he understood Odin for the first time in his life. Loki was someone who placed himself in other people's shoes; and what Odin was saying made sense. Whether he liked it or not, Loki knew not everyone would instantly accept a Frost Giant as their leader. Before now he would have never thought of it himself, it was indeed; unthinkable.

"And in my defense, I've never really felt like you wanted to go out with Thor and I. I've never felt as if you liked me, so I kept a distance. I saw you with Frigga often I assumed that was making you happy, so I stayed out of it."

Loki nodded because this was true, when it came to Odin Loki never wanted to disappoint him. When it came to Frigga she loved him no matter what.

"I… I was afraid of you disappointment I suppose, Thor is outgoing and strong and I could barely pick up a weapon. I thought you were looking for a son like that, a son more like yourself."

Odin smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I can admit now I was paying more attention to Thor than you."

Loki smiled back; he felt a connection with Odin finally. But the stress of him being a Frost Giant still hung heavily over him.

"Now, Thor's and your next birthday is two months away. I figure that's a better time than ever to announce your true parentage; on your sixteenth year."

Loki considered it, two months really wasn't enough to prepare mentally. But he wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"Two months sounds perfect." Loki responded.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months was _not_ perfect.

Loki wouldn't have been happy with a year; _this isn't going to go well…._

He was currently making his way back to his room; hoping Thor wasn't there. He needed more time to prepare and Thor's presence would only make him more nervous than he already was.

I know the chapters are short. Imma try to write longer ones! There's my New Years resolution! (:

* * *

The moment when they kissed passed through his mind again, and he felt the sensation of his whole body lighting up to it.

He felt disgusted with himself, but he couldn't deny that the kiss actually felt _good._

Shaking his head he hurried to his room and shut the door.

Thankfully Thor wasn't there; he checked the washroom and listened outside the door. "Good, he's not here."

Loki sat on his bed Indian style and began his thought process.

So the whole of Asgard was to know of his true race in two months' time, which as he decided earlier; was simply _not_ enough time. He knew he would be shunned, at least by some people. He wasn't sure if he could handle that, he hadn't fit in with Thor's group which included; Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were by no means mean to him; well Volstagg was an obnoxious idiot. Loki didn't along to well with idiots. But they were nice to him; Thor had always made sure of that. It seemed Thor had always made sure of everything.

Suddenly remembering the kiss he felt his face heat up.

"Loki are you in here? Loki?"


	11. Chapter 11

Have a good Christmas everyone! I hope you get what you asked for!

* * *

Thor had decided to wait a while until going in search for Loki; he had no idea how long his father was going to keep him. But worry had finally taken over and he figured he waited long enough; it was time to find Loki.

Thor was thankful when he found Loki in his room, but he noticed Loki didn't look too enthused to see him.

"I've been looking for you, how did the talk go?"

Loki sighed, "I've got two months."

Thor's eyes widened in shock, "You mean he's kicking you out!? Is he sending back to Jötun!? He can't just-"

"Thor, are you really that much of an idiot?"

Thor gave way to a confused look.

"He's not sending me anywhere. I meant I have two months, on the eve of my birthday we are to announce my true lineage and race to the whole of Asgard."

It took Thor a minuet to understand what Loki said, and once he realized it he calmed down.  
"Oh, well that's good then! I though he was kicking you out for sure!"

"I'd rather it be that way than this way."

"What do you mean?"

Loki rolled his eyes; "Thor, take into consideration the feelings people on Asgard have towards Frost Giants. It's nothing but hate."

Thor contemplated this; Loki was correct there wasn't anything _but_ hate between the people. Then again, no one hated Loki so they shouldn't have a reason to hate him afterwards right? _Wrong. People hate due to fear, and Frost Giants are indeed a scary race. _

"You're right, but maybe we can change their minds."

"You would say something like that, but if the people here are anything like you; that'll be a hard job."

Thor laughed and sat down next to Loki, "But it's good thing I'm this way, you know I won't quit on this."

Loki couldn't help but smile, "That's true."

Thor looked at Loki and felt the urge to kiss him again; Loki was very cute at the moment. Thor didn't want to make their relationship awkward, but he couldn't help himself anymore. _It could have to do with the fact my hormones are raging… _

Thor grabbed Loki's shoulders and pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him; his legs wrapped around Loki's torso.

Then he leaned in for another kiss before Loki could say a word against it.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki tried to fight against Thor's strength, but it was no use. Thor may be a complete git, but he outmatched Loki in physical strength.

To Loki's surprised Thor spoke after he released Loki's mouth, "Forgive me brother, you do not know how long I've held back from you…"

Loki felt Thor's mouth trail down to his chin and then neck, which he trailed kisses down until he reached his shirt.

"We must remove this."

Loki whimpered as Thor tore his shirt from him, "I'll be gentile I promise…"

Thor's lips grazed over his brother's chest, delicately placing kisses as he went. He wanted to savor this, in case he didn't receive another chance.

Loki was gripping the sheets, trying to tell his body to push his brother away.

Loki moaned as Thor's tongue grazed over one of his nipples, he had never felt such a please before. He also never expected it to be from a person he considered his brother.

This little moan threw Thor over the edge, he moved back up to Loki's mouth kissing it long and hard; while his other hand navigated toward Loki's nether region.

Loki was shaking, but when he felt Thor's hand barely make it inside his pants there was a knock heard on the door.

"Boys, are you in here?"

Thor froze and stared at Loki, coming to his senses he jumped off Loki and looked to the door.

Loki jumped up and ran to the washroom, not before grabbing another shirt.

Thor agreed with Loki's quick decision.

"Boys?"

The door began to open and Thor noticed the shirt he ripped. Quickly he grabbed it and tossed it under the bed and took a seat on it.

Loki stopped in the doorway as the door opened and Frigga stepped in, smiling at her boys.

Loki still had a blush evident on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"I had hoped to find you two in here," Frigga walked in viewing Thor sitting on the bed and Loki in the doorway.

"Loki honey are you alright?" She walked over to him and felt his forehead, "You look like you're running a fever, do you feel okay?"

Loki nodded sheepishly, giving a glare at Thor as he did so.

"If you're sure… Did the talk with your father go well? He told me about it, but I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Loki nodded, "It went okay, I'm not sure if two months is enough time… But it needs to be done."

She kissed his cheek, "My little boy is all grown up," She looked over at Thor, "You'll be there to protect your bother won't you?"

Thor smiled, "Of course mother."

"Well, I'll be heading down to town. Oh, I believe I saw your friends looking for you. Sif was just here asking if you two were alright. I think the four of them heard you two in the arena."

Loki and Thor nodded and Frigga waved bye to her boys.

Once the door shut Loki gave another glare at Thor.

Thor just smiled at him, "I suppose we should go and tell them we are okay."

"How about you go, they're your friends," Loki huffed.

"They're worried about you too."

"I'd rather not…"

Thor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder; Loki quickly jumped away and gave way to a scared look.

Thor felt his chest hurt, "Well… I guess I'll go…"

Loki avoided his face and nodded.

Thor left and as he walked he felt a gap between Loki and himself grow just then. He knew he had to do something about it, _I moved too fast._

* * *

Loki was pacing the room now.

"I can't even look at him! I shouldn't be feeling that towards my brother!"

He was extremely frustrated, it felt _good _to be around Thor, it felt _good_ when he kissed him, and by _Valhalla_ it felt good when he touched his…

Loki shook his head as the memories flashed in it.

"I need to focus on the announcement… I don't have the time for this!"

Loki grabbed an apple and headed for the stables, he could clear his head there. The horses listened without talking back, and that's just what he needed at the moment.

* * *

"So you had a battle of strength?"

Thor nodded, "Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Boys have no common sense; I'm surprised Loki actually went along with it." Sif commented.

Volstagg nodded, "He has more sense than you. That much is clear."

Thor rolled his eyes, as he heard a noise from the horse stable he saw Loki sneak in.

"Let's go and see Loki." Sif suggested.

Before Thor could intervene, everyone was walking toward the stable.

* * *

Loki fed his mother's mare an apple, "Good girl."

"Loki! You in here!?"

Loki cringed as he heard the obnoxious noise of Volstagg's voice. _Great and I thought I snuck in unnoticed. _

Loki walked out of the mare's stable into the walkway; there was the sound of the call; The Warriors Three, Lady Sif and Thor.

"We thought we saw you walk in here." Sif said as they walked closer to him.

"I just came to get some fresh air." He responded in his usual tone.

"Thor told us what happened; we're shocked that Odin let you off." Volstagg said and he took a seat on some hay.

"I'm rather surprised too." Loki said which wasn't a lie.

Thor was standing in the back a little; he couldn't look Loki in the eye. He wished his friends hadn't spotted him…

"Thor, did anything else happen? I mean, if the situation was _no big deal_ why did take forever before we could get ahold of you?" Fandral asked.

Thor looked up, "Huh?"

Sif rolled her eyes, "He wants to know if anything else happened."

Thor looked at Loki then, and Loki looked back.

_Don't tell them anything. Not yet._

Thor shook his head, "No… He was only worried about us…"

The three and Sif looked curiously at the brothers, they knew something wasn't right; but what could it be?

Hogun broke the silence; "It's almost noon, we should get back to the training grounds before we miss our time."

They friends nodded and said goodbye to Thor and Loki.

Leaving the two brothers to themselves.


	14. Chapter 14

The last thing Loki wanted was to be stuck alone with Thor, hence the point in coming to the stables.

"Do you always come in here?" Thor asked, breaking the extremely awkward silence.

"Normally, it helps me clear my head."

Thor nodded, "The way Sif sounded, it was as if she was expecting you to be here."

Loki sighed, "She does come and visit me on occasion here."

Thor didn't know that, how could Sif know more about Loki than him? How close were they?

Loki watched as his brother went into a deep thought. "Thor, I know what you're thinking; Sif and I are nothing but friends, more or less."

Thor blushed, "I-I wasn't thinking anything like that. I-I just didn't know you two talked."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I bet you weren't."

Thor wanted to punch himself; he wasn't helping his situation here. Whenever he tried to get to Loki, his brother instantly put a wall up.

"Loki, do you really hate me so?"

Loki blinked, "What? Thor I never said I-"

"By the way you act, your… your comments towards me. Your actions of late, it's as if you don't even want to be near me."

Loki glared at him, how could he think that!? "Excuse me for not jumping for joy when someone who I claimed as my brother since birth kisses me!"

Thor blinked at the irate Loki.

"Not only are you no longer my biological brother, but you kiss me; making me even more confused since technically we're not brothers!"

Loki was moving closer to Thor, almost inches from his face.

"Loki, wait a minute-"

"No! You wait a minute! Don't _suddenly_ come to the realization that I don't like you, have you even _bothered _to consider _my_ feelings! No, you haven't even bothered to ask!"

Thor fell backwards as Loki towered over him. He had never seen Loki get this mad.

"So, before you open that mouth of yours, think about someone else's feelings for once!"

Loki stormed away leaving Thor shocked and speechless on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Thor was truly lost for words at this point, so Loki did like him; that much was obvious. But was he truly that dull he hadn't noticed? No, Loki was always good at hiding his feelings; his own mother didn't even know what her son was thinking. Thor had always thought he knew his brother inside out, now he wasn't so sure.

Standing up he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He needed a solution; He didn't want to make the situation worse, but he didn't know how to make it better.

"Thor sweetie, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Loki's storm followed him all the way back to his room; he spotted the Three and Sif who looked curious at him. He ignored them and shut himself away in his chamber.

Thor was an idiot that much was still clear. But Loki knew he was in no true place to complain. It wasn't as if he himself expressed any feelings; so he would admit that it wasn't exactly Thors fault he couldn't figure out what Loki was thinking.

Irritated he slammed his head into a pillow and screamed.

* * *

"Mother, I didn't see you come in." Thor looked at his mother nervously, hoping she didn't see what had happened seconds ago.

"I heard some commotion on my way over and decided to come and see, where did Loki go off to in such a hurry?"

"I think he was feeling sick, he's a little stressed about the upcoming event."

She nodded, "I can only imagine." She wandered over to her horse and stroked her mane.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah; I'm fine."

She gave him a look, "Something is bothering you though, is it not?"

Thor decided that if anyone knew what to do; his mother did. But he needed a way to ask what to do without her knowing what the true problem was. He could really use Loki's silvertongue at the moment.

"Well, I suppose… It's a relationship problem."

She nodded for him to go on.

"There's this girl, and I really like her mom, I mean; she means the world to me. But every time we see one another I always mess up and she ends up getting mad at me."

"Well, what are you doing that's making her mad?"

Thor thought, "Well, it's whenever we… Get close."

Frigga eyed him up; "You mean intimate?"

Thor blushed, "We have never gone farther than kissing I promise you." Knowing that wasn't entirely true.

She nodded, "Well, if an argument happens every time you make a move; try waiting until she makes it. Some people don't want to move fast, or they're confused about their own feelings."

Thor had already decided that that was the problem; but it was comforting to hear his mother say it.

"Distance yourself; see if she comes to you. Your father was always quick to come to me, and it drove me insane I tell you! But once he backed off a little, I came around to him. But don't just ignore her; talk to her and get to know her more. She'll come around."

Frigga smiled at her son.

Thor smiled and hugged her, "Thanks mom, I figured it was something like that. You helped a lot."

Frigga kissed her son on the head; "Well, glad I could help. Where did your brother run off too?"

Thor shrugged, "I don't know, I think he wants to be alone. I'm going to go and see Volstagg and them. Thanks again mother!"

Thor took off and Frigga headed toward Heimdall, she had some questions to ask.

* * *

Frigga approached Heimdall who smiled at her honestly. "What can I do for you my Queen?"  
He spoke in that deep voice of his that shook even her core.

"My boys seem to under some stress; Thor speaks of a girl whom he fancies. Do you know who it is? I can't imagine its Lady Sif." She smiled at herself.

"You're correct for it is not Lady Sif, but it's someone you would not expect."

She gave him a look, "By the way you speak it sounds as if you believe it better off that I don't know." Heimdall smiled, "Correct again, however if anyone is to know I believe it should be you. For the King may not take to the news lightly." She sighed and rubbed her temples, "Who is it Heimdall?"

"It is his brother, Loki."


	16. Chapter 16

Apologies! I was gone longer than I wanted to be. I was stuck with exams all week and took two days off to sleep!

* * *

Thor felt slightly guilty about lying to Frigga, but he was going to his room instead of his friends. For he knew Loki was in there, but he was quiet to enter; good thing too because Loki was asleep.

Thor silently went over to Loki and observed his sleeping form, and he was sleeping with complete ease and content; which Thor thanked Valhalla for. Taking the blanket he covered Loki with it, who moved on his back during the process. Loki's eyes were red and puffy, and the residue of tears clung to his cheeks. Thor sighed as he finished covering him up, he was going to take his mother's advice; but what if Loki didn't make any moves? Loki really wasn't that type of person, so Thor figured he would try and talk to Loki about it when he woke. _Regardless if I'm bad with words, I need to let him know…_

Thor carefully climbed into the bed next to Loki, who instinctively snuggled next to him. Loki had never been fond of sleeping alone, and Thor protectively wrapped his arms around him. Soon both were in a very peaceful sleep and they were not to wake up until late night when the sun had set long ago.

Loki was the first to awake, he loved the feeling of his bed; it had to have been the softest bed in all of Asgard. Making a move to stretch he was blocked the feeling of an arm wrapped around him. Opening his eyes he saw a mess of blonde hair; Thor. Curious as to why Thor was in bed with him, he made an attempt to move his brother's arm; which was instantly was deemed impossible.

Sighing he tried to wiggle out, that also proved to be impossible. Slightly irritated he turned and ended up facing Thor; who was in a peaceful sleep.

It wasn't often that Thor wasn't talking or moving in some way or another. So this was a rare and nice occasion that did not occur that often. Regardless of what had conspired today Loki was grateful for this moment.

Loki had caught himself staring at Thor while he was sleeping before, and he would always admit Thor was very good looking.

Mentally slapping himself he shook his head. Thor was still out cold leaving Loki stuck in his arms. He subconsciously started to play with Thor's hair.

"Do not tempt me brother."

Loki jumped at the sudden voice, "You were up?"

Thor smiled and opened his eyes, "I was and you were moving quiet a lot. I was finding it hard to go back to sleep." Loki blushed, "I was trying to get up…" Thor blinked and removed his arm, "Do you have to use the bathroom?" Loki stopped for a moment; he didn't really have a reason to get up. "Um, yeah," Moving fast so Thor wouldn't ask another question he went into the bathroom.

Well, now that Loki was awake and was currently away at the restroom Thor began plotting his "talk." _What was the best way to bring it up? Would Loki actually want to listen to his blabbering?_ Question after question ran through his head until he saw the bathroom door open and Loki stepped out.

Taking a deep breath he sat up, "Brother, can we talk?"

He watched Loki freeze, "About what?"

Thor scratched his head, "About… What's been going on lately?"

"If you're talking about the announcement I'd rather not." Loki stated blankly. Thor smiled and shook his head, "No it's not about that."

Loki continued to stare at him, "Then about what?" Loki wasn't stupid, he knew what Thor wanted to talk about; but Loki wanted to avoid that topic at any costs.

"It's about our relationship Loki, I believe we need to discuss it." Thor spoke in a firm voice, which he was rather proud of himself for. Loki looked down, trying to come up with some way of getting out of this.

"I don't see the need to."

Thor sighed, "Brother what did you mean when you said I never considered your feelings?" Thor was tired of beating around the bush and wanted answers.

Loki suddenly felt trapped and started to panic, it was obvious Thor wasn't going to stop this conversation. And his mind wasn't coming up with any witty remarks, for once Loki knew he had to tell the _truth._ To him that was a terrifying idea in itself, but he agreed with Thor deep down; this issue had to be resolved, whether he liked it or not. There was enough stress on his plate now as it was.

Taking a deep breath Loki answered Thor's question, "You haven't considered my feelings, you've been snogging me as you please without asking me my take on the matter!" Loki tried to control his voice, but he ended up shouting anyways.

Thor sighed and frowned, his worse fear came true; Loki didn't have those feelings for him. But he would not do what his brother didn't want, thankfully he mentally prepared for this, "I shall stop then, I should have asked you-" But before Thor could finished Loki interrupted him.

"Do you even listen!?" Loki had about had it with Thor's insolence, "I never said I didn't feel the same way! You just acted upon your feelings at the wrong time! I've felt the same way towards you since you kissed me; I knew it wrong to be attracted to your brother. But after finding out we aren't blood related, I've become even more confused!" Loki took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Thor stared at him dumbfounded. _So Loki did in fact have feelings towards him_. He took what Loki had said to heart and got up and walked to him, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders, "Allow me to apologize Loki, I did not mean to cause you pain. Not now of all times, I did not bother to consider my actions before I made them."

Loki's chest hurt again, and he wanted nothing but Thor's comfort. "You need to work on that idiot." Loki's voice cracked as his emotions started to best him again, as they had been these last few days. Thor who noticed pulled Loki into a hug, "Calm yourself brother, I am here and I will not go anywhere."

Loki took that as leave to let it out. Sure he had cried only hours ago, but now he had Thor here; offering the only comfort he wanted. Thor was the only one Loki cried in front of, for he never feared judgment. So, Loki cried a rather hard into Thor's arms, and he stood there holding him and never leaving; just as promised.

* * *

Slight cliffhanger. Sorry, (:


	17. Chapter 17

It took Loki sometime before he calmed down, he felt slightly embarrassed that he had cried that hard in front of Thor.

Thor's eyes met Loki's once his brother had decided to look at him, Thor's heart was breaking seeing Loki like this. Loki always had an air of strength around him, now there didn't seem to be much of that left.

"Would you like to lay down brother?" Thor asked quietly, as Loki rubbed his very red and puffy eyes.

Loki nodded and Thor picked him up bridal style carrying him to the bed. Loki flushed as he did so, but thankfully his face was already red from crying that it went unnoticed.

Once Thor had Loki in bed he went on with his next question, "Would you like something to drink?"

Loki shook his head; he didn't want Thor to leave.

Thor nodded and reached to grab Loki's face and kissed his forehead, next he climbed into bed. Loki instantly cuddle next to Thor who once again wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his head before they both feel into a long much needed and deserved sleep.

Loki had woken up before Thor, who was snoring rather loudly. But through the whole night Thor was still holding on to Loki. Loki took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, feelings the puffiness still there; that was when Thor suddenly woke up and smiled at Loki.

"Good morning Loki, did you sleep well?"

Loki nodded as he cuddled closer to Thor's chest.

Thor hugged him; thankful Loki seemed to be back to his old self, even if he wasn't back all the way.

"Do you feel better?"

Loki nodded, "A little…"

_Damn the tension was there_, and Thor wished it wasn't. But it was to be expected.

Loki wasn't sure where to go from where they were at. It felt good that he let Thor know his feelings, but he was embarrassed over confessing his feelings. Regardless, he didn't want Thor to let him go; because here they were safe from others, and it was just the two of them.

"Thor, where do we go from here?"

Thor managed to laugh, "You always know what to say brother."

Loki blushed and lightly smacked him, "I-I mean it."

Thor thought; he wasn't sure where to go from where they were at. He hadn't planned that far ahead; a part of him was hoping Loki had some plan of action.

Loki sighed as he knew Thor didn't have a plan on where to go, "You really are an idiot."

Thor laughed again, "Such harsh words for so early in the morning!" He grabbed Loki's waste and started to tickle him as he normally would when Loki was made fun of him. Loki tried to get Thor off of him but couldn't control his laughter. The two of them ended up in a laughing fit.

Thor stopped when Loki begged him to stop; Thor was now on top of Loki; who in Thor's mind looked very cute underneath him. Without warning or hesitation Thor kissed Loki's lips.

Loki's first reaction was to push Thor away, but for some reason he didn't; and he felt Thor's hand started to make way over his body, causing Loki to inhale quickly.

Thor took that as a sign to stop, "Loki is this okay?"

Loki took a moment and nodded, he was very nervous. He knew Thor knew how to pleasure someone, but Loki wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Just… Do what feels right." Thor said between kisses, and Loki managed to nod.

Thor had started to remove Loki's shirt followed by his own.

Loki watched from underneath Thor as his brother removed his shirt; Loki had never really considered his preferences, but by looking at Thor now, this was it. Thor's body was indeed _muscular,_ tone and held a slight tan about it. When he looked at Loki, Loki melted to those blue eyes that seemed to hold so much love for him; especially now.

Thor was looking at Loki now, and that was all that mattered. Loki was _very _beautiful, he was handsome, but it felt more appropriate to say beautiful. He was delicate like a lady, his skin was a nice clean color and his hair was so dark that it brought out his striking green eyes; Loki's lips were a discussion for another time, because Thor took advantage over his lips once again.

This time Loki moaned into Thor's mouth during this specific kiss, which Thor took much pleasure in. His hands once again began to roam over Loki; one started playing with Loki's right nipple. In which Loki responded with another quick inhale, followed by a shudder of pleasure. He cussed quietly as the pleasure took over.

Thor, who was feeling more confident now, moved his right hand down to Loki's pants, while his left lifted Loki's chin to kiss him once again. Once Thor's hand was felt making its way inside his pants, Loki tensed with nothing but nerves; and gave Thor a worried look.

"Relax brother…" Thor whispered into his ear, Loki managed a nod and took a deep breath as Thor began to remove his pants for better access.

Thor had no intentions of taking Loki at this time; he didn't want to jump into that as he had so many times before because this was different. This was Loki, and no one was to hurt Loki; not even himself.

Loki's mind felt dizzy as he felt his pants being removed. A part of his mind was telling him this was wrong, I mean they were brothers. Raised to together since infancy, but Loki _wanted_ this; or more so he needed it. And Loki knew he was going to get it once he felt Thor's hand begin to stroke his member.

That's when the ecstasy happened. That was Thor's plan; give Loki nothing but a hand-job. Which Loki seemed to be enjoying rather well at the moment, so Thor fastened his pace.

Loki was trying to suppress a moan that wanted to make its way past his lips. He was succeeding until Thor quickened his pace, and then Loki let it out. Covering up his mouth as he did so, blushing a deep red. Thor smiled and removed Loki's hand so he could kiss him again, while his other hand kept at work. Thor could tell Loki was close, so he quickened his pace even more. Causing Loki to shake with more pleasure.

Something about releasing himself in front of Thor seemed extremely embarrassing. But there wasn't a way around it. Loki knew he couldn't take it anymore, then when Thor's hand changed pace again; that was it.

Loki ended up coming into Thor's hand, and blushed more as he did so. He found himself rather exhausted, and closed his eyes; trying to register what in the name of Valhalla just had _occurred_ between the two of them.

Thor noticed the look of content and pleasure on Loki's face and decided to kiss him again, "I love you."

Loki just stared at him, unable to form the same words. I love you was something his told his mother, but this love between them was _different_. Those words seemed to sink into Loki's core, for some reason he felt like crying. Loki had felt different from everyone around him his whole life, and recently he learned the reason why. He had always been treated differently than Thor, and he never knew why. In the back of his mind Loki knew he was alone, but Thor was there; and Thor was _here_ now telling him he loved him. And Loki had wanted someone to want him for a long time that finally sunk in. That that was all he wanted and he finally felt that he had gotten it. He loved Thor; that much he knew.

So Loki looked up at Thor, who was still looking at him; "I love you too."

Thor's let himself relax; he had been scared that his spoke too soon and without thought. But Loki had told him he loved him as well, and that made Thor happier than he had ever been in his life. Smiling he kissed Loki again, "I love you more than all the food in the nine realms."

Loki rolled his eyes, "You know how to ruin a moment don't you?"

Thor laughed a very loud hearty laugh, "I wouldn't be me if I didn't!" Thor and Loki laughed together as Thor hugged on to him. "But I do love you Loki and I'll always be here."

Loki nodded, knowing Thor was true to his words. Thor might not be good with words; it seemed that now was an exception, "I know."


	18. Chapter 18

They weren't sure how long the two of them laid there, the silence was rather calming and they were enjoying listening to the breathing of the other. It was Loki who decided he wanted to get up, "I think I should take a shower." Thor nodded and removed himself from Loki so he could get up. Loki quickly found his pants and put them back on before going into the bathroom.

Thor smiled at Loki who was obviously shy about his body; Thor had gotten the idea to follow him into the bathroom. But decided to let Loki have some space and he really didn't have the desire to get up. So he stretched himself out in the bed and let out a deep breath.

_So far so good_, Loki seemed to be in better spirits and Thor was just thankful that they had worked out their _little_ problem. But he could already feel the other issues weighing on him. Their relationship wasn't something the people needed to know about, but in a way; everyone _needed_ to know. He didn't want to know his father's reaction; he shivered at the thought of it. They're mother might be more reasonable about it. But then again, how would he react of he found out his two sons were in love with one another; to be honest, Thor didn't know the answer to that.

Loki let his muscles relax as he stepped into the hot bath; it felt good to release the tension. His face was currently half submerged in the water; he was staring at the ceiling going over the events that had just occurred. He wanted to feel disgusted at what had transpired between himself and Thor, but he couldn't because Thor had made him feel amazing. Thor had somehow managed to rid Loki of doubt towards his brother; Thor had proved that he did in fact love Loki. And Loki realized that that was all he had ever wanted.

Frigga was standing in her garden; "Thor is in love with Loki." She knew better than to question what she had just heard; Heimdall had no reason to lie. She didn't want to say she wasn't unsettled by this, but she was. And yet she wasn't. She wanted nothing but happiness for her boys, whatever that happiness may be.

Since they were not blood related, that made it okay. But since they were raised as siblings; that made it wrong. Valhalla knows how people of Asgard would take the news.

She took a seat on her bench, _how am I going to tell Odin, should I? _Odin is who scared her the most; this would either be a blessing, or a complete disgrace to the family. She sighed, "I need to know how deep Thor's feelings go, and Loki's as well."

"Dear are you here?"

Frigga stood up at the sound of her husband's voice, "Yes, over here."

Odin came walking towards her, "Have you seen the boys today, I didn't have time to speak with them yesterday." She smiled, "They're in their rooms, how did the meeting go?"

Odin sighed, "The people's vote is that Thor is to be the next ruler."

Frigga frowned, "That's going to cause some issues, what did you say?"

"I said they were both suitable, both could serve. Thor is great in battle, and he's very determined; but he acts fast and is quick to fight. Loki is smart, and knows how to speak wisely; his magic defends him, but he's not made for battle. You could say everyone wasn't sure of their vote after I was done."

Frigga smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for sticking up for the both of them."

Odin nodded, "There wasn't anything else I could do, and they are both my boys."

Frigga nodded, "They are, and maybe we should spend the day with them? I know Loki would like to see Jötun." She hinted to him.

"Seems like a brilliant idea, I think I will do so. I must go there first. The war may be over, but I haven't returned there since the war." Odin said worriedly.

Frigga nodded, "Please take some warriors with you."

Odin nodded, "I will return soon."

Loki came out of the bath much more relaxed; Thor was still lying on the bed. But he sat up when he saw Loki, "Feel better?" Loki nodded, "Yes, what were you just thinking about?" Thor ran a hand through his hair, "Us, and how this is going to work."

Loki didn't know either, "Maybe we just shouldn't tell anyone." That seemed like the only option to the problem. Odin must not find out, that was obvious, and Frigga? Well, it would be better if she didn't know either.

"What of the coronation? Whoever gets picked will need a wife, and I refuse to take any women when I have you."

Loki sighed, running a hand through his wet hair; "Thor, we still have time before that happens. And things may take a different turn."

Thor clearly didn't like Loki saying that for he got up and grabbed Loki's shoulders, "My feelings for you will not waver, so do not say such things."

Loki gave him a serious look, "Thor. Father will not allow such actions from us, it would hurt the family." Loki hadn't wanted to say that, but it was running through his mind since he had gotten out of the bathtub. "And there will be no heir if this did _somehow_ manage to work out."

Thor let go and put a hand on his chin, "We don't know that much about Frost Giants, maybe there's a way around it?"

Loki shrugged, "Asgard doesn't have the all the books we would need to research such a thing. The best place to look into would be in Jötun."

Thor took a moment to think, a smile appearing on his face, "Then, it looks like we will have to go into Jötun."

Loki looked at Thor like he was crazy, "Thor we cannot do that! Imagine what father would say if found out, which he _will_ mind you!"

Thor shook his head, "We'll be in and out before anyone notices we're gone." Loki rolled his eyes, "Oh and I suppose you have a plan to get there without Heimdalls' help?"

Thor was about to say something when there was a knock on their door.

"Young Princes, the Allfather requests your presence in the throne room." A servant spoke from the other side.

"We will be there soon." Loki said, for Thor seemed stumped for some reason.

"What do you think he wants?" Thor questioned.

"Who knows, maybe he overheard our little plan and plans to put an end to it." Loki mused.

"Not funny brother, come one let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

Enjoy!

* * *

Odin was sitting in his chair again as the two of them kneeled before him, waiting for him to speak. Both of them were very nervous considering their actions towards each other earlier, they were both praying that Odin wouldn't notice.

"Loki, Thor stand up please."

They did so without hesitation.

"Loki, Frigga has informed me that you had wanted to go and see Jötun. I've decided that I will allow it."

Loki was rather speechless; Odin was going to let him go, what the Hel was going on?

"Thor and myself will be accompanying you, I've spoken to the Frost Giants and no harm will come to us if we do don't harm them. Thor, keep your temper at bay, as some will try to get under your skin."

Thor reddened a little at that, but was determined to behave, for Loki's sake.

"What of Laufey?" Loki asked, he wasn't sure if the question was reasonable or not. But if Laufey was his biological father, well, Loki at least wanted to see him. He wasn't going to give his hopes on it being a happy reunion, Frost Giants are not known for being pleasant. Loki himself was proof of that, for he had had his fair share of tempers.

"I did not speak to him, though from my knowledge he is alive. He had one of his men deal with me." Odin said, worry in his voice. He was concerned as to why Laufey was hiding; he was praying that this wasn't a trap. He knew Laufey, and he was known to hold a grudge.

Loki and Thor looked at each other, excitement coursing through them. Loki was going to finally get to go somewhere and see the worlds, and Thor was just excited to see the "enemy" turf.

"Listen and listen well; you must do as I say and not wander from me. I do not know if we can put trust into what they say, and I will not have either of you harmed in anyway. Is that understood?"

Loki and Thor nodded, noticing how serious their father was being.

"Is Jötun such a dangerous place?" Thor asked.

"It can be, and it's easy to lose your way."

"Will they attack us?" Loki questioned.

"I do not think so; if they do it breaks the agreement we made." Odin looked at his eager boys. There _had_ been an agreement to let them in Jötun, but Odin was basing it on Loki. Frost Giants may be eager for Asgardian blood, but have never been known to attack their own kind. Loki might be the key to them not getting targeted, but will they notice the boy's truce race?

"You must dress warm; I'm giving you an hour to prepare. Meet me at the bifrost when the time is up."

Thor and Loki nodded and quickly took off to get ready.

"Can you believe this brother? Father is letting us go into Jötun!" Thor practically yelled as the closed their door.

Loki shook his head, he really couldn't believe it. The anticipation was killing him, would the other Frost Giants recognize him? If Laufey did show himself would he notice his own son, or would he not care? Could he handle it if Laufey didn't bother to take a second look at him?

"Brother?" Thor asked, noticing the pained look on Loki's face, "What's wrong? I thought you want to go?"

Loki took a deep breath, "I do, and I really do want to go… It's just; I don't think I could handle it if he doesn't recognize me…"

It took Thor a moment to understand what Loki was talking about, "You mean Laufey?"

Loki nodded, "I know it doesn't really matter, it's not like he raised me or even asked for me back. Maybe he doesn't know I was there, maybe he thinks I'm dead. But, what if we do see him, and what if he doesn't care?"

Thor hugged Loki, "If the idiot does not care about someone like you, then he is not worth all the stars in the Nine Realms."

Loki laughed at that, "Since when did you become so _sure_ with your words?"

"I've been practicing, but seriously Loki. If he does not give to the time of day, then he is _nothing_."

Loki sighed, Thor was right to some extent, but for some reason Loki wanted to see Laufey and he wanted Laufey to _see_ him.

"Come one, let's get dressed; you know how he gets when we're late." Loki said rummaging through warm clothes.

"You mean like the time we were late because you had gotten yourself stuck in the tree and couldn't get down?" Thor teased.

Loki blushed, "That was years ago! And it was your fault!"

"You didn't have to follow me you know."

Loki tossed a boot at Thor's head, "Like I had anyone else to play with!"

Thor caught it and gave Loki a sad look, Loki hadn't had the amount of friends that Thor had, so he always tagged along with Thor. _But it's different now. _Thor removed those thoughts from his head and started dressing for the cold winter of Jötun.

They made it on time, and Odin was waiting for them, dressed warmly as well. He checked their clothing, "Loki, I don't think you'll need yours, but better safe than sorry." Loki nodded. "Come one then." The made their way into the bifrost and greeted Heimdall who was standing there as always.

"Hello my king." He greeted Odin, "And Princes."

Odin nodded, "I need you to open the bifrost. We will be traveling to Jötun."

Heimdall nodded and began the process of opening it.

Thor and Loki had always watched from afar, so being in it was a dream come true. The way it started spinning and the colors that it created were definitely something to marvel at, of course the moment was quickly over as they were transported to Jötun.

Loki had to admit, he felt a little nauseous, but the cold air took it away. Thor seemed to be having the same experience, Odin was the only one who appeared fine.

"Alright boys?" He asked, letting the two of them adjust.

They nodded, "We're good, and that was a ride." Thor said smiling at Loki who smiled back.

"Follow me, we must go to the castle first and let them now we are here. Stay by me, and don't say a word. Let me do the talking." Odin specifically looked at Thor. Who nodded right away.

The snow was hard, allowing them to walk on the top of it rather than sink in it. Odin had been right, Loki wasn't cold, he sure as Hel could feel it, but it didn't bother him. Thor however was turning a little red due to the wind. Loki took his scarf he was wearing and stuck it on him, "I'm not cold here, take it until the wind dies down." Thor thanked him, for once Loki was helping him.

As they got closer, the castle seemed more and more creepy. The land itself was dead, the castle had an eerie aura about that Loki didn't find comforting in the least bit. He was still fascinated none the less.

From what Thor guessed, they were at the front gate, which looked like a giant ice wall of death.

"It is I Odin!"

Loki was still amazed at how loud Odin's voice was, it seemed to echo for a very long time. That's when the gate opened and a Frost Giant, who was quite large stepped forward. It's eyes were piercing red, and it's skin was indeed icy blue with markings on it. He wore some type of armor, it seemed green by Loki's eyes.

"It's been some time Allfather, I regret not meeting you earlier."

This Giant had a very deep voice as well, but it sounded more rough and worn.

Loki and Thor were sticking right behind Odin, but both staring at the first Frost Giant they had seen. Well, Thor had seen Loki but Loki was much smaller, and Thor was beginning to wonder why that was.

"I did not mind, your men were just as helpful. Now I ask your permission to be here, if you wish against it we shall leave, Laufey."

Loki's heart seemed to stop, so this was Laufey. Loki admitted it, he terrified him. But this was his real father? This Giant scary looking creature?

"You may, the war is over. I'm done with bloodshed. I have seen enough of it in my time."

Odin seemed a little taken aback by Laufeys words, but Loki heard the truth in his voice. He wasn't called silvertongue for nothing. Looking at him, he seemed just as worn as Odin, two kings who have seen one too many battles.

Loki, suddenly remembering their conversation earlier spoke; "Do you have a library?" He suddenly felt embarrassed for blurting that out

Laufey didn't look at Loki but turned around, "Follow me."

Odin gave them a cautious look, "Loki?"

"He does not lie, I know that much."

Odin nodded, and followed Laufey into the castle, Loki and Thor in front of him.

* * *

Could it be a trap? (:


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy! (:

* * *

It wasn't much warmer inside than it was out, the whole place was made of ice. Making Loki wonder how there were books in the first place.

Loki watched Laufey, carefully. This was his "father" Loki kept telling himself, but it didn't seem right. Loki may have been raised different but nothing about the two of them was the same. Laufey seemed cold and distant, Loki was distant and sometimes cold, but he never meant what he said. Loki had the feelings and Laufey meant every word that came out of his lips. That and Laufey was giant, and Loki was small, even small for an Asgardian.

"The books as you can imagine are covered in ice, it preserves them. Some are from long ago, a simple spell sets them free from the ice."

Loki's eyes widened, so they could do magic as well.

"I shall free the ones you wish to see."

They stopped at a door, which opened as Laufey mumbled some incantation. Behind the door was walls and walls of books, each frozen as promised. Loki was in shock at the amount of books.

Thor was instantly bored with the matter, but was happy that Loki looked excited, "Father, may we see elsewhere while Loki looks here?"

Odin looked at his son, then to Laufey. I seemed as if and unspoken conversation passed between the two of them. Thor found it rather odd, it was as if this was planned.

"We can, Loki stay here we will return."

Loki turned and looked at Odin, was he really going to leave him here with Laufey? Was that even safe? But Odin looked him in the eyes and Loki could only nod. He was starting to get the drift of what was happening.

Thor gave Loki a look but followed Odin, praying his brother would be safe.

Once they were gone Loki and Laufey were alone, and it was rather quiet. Loki wasn't sure what to do, he hadn't been expecting this of all things and it seemed to rude to just start rummaging through the books. But, the intense silence forced him, and he began searching for ones he found interesting.

Laufey seated himself, watching the boy at work. He was obviously scared, but fascinated.

Loki had gotten a good twelve books when he decided that was enough for now, he gathered them at the table Laufey was sitting at; well aware the king hadn't stopped watching him the entire time.

"Is this all?"

Loki nodded timidly.

Laufey nodded and muttered another few words and books seemed to melt, but they were in perfect condition. "You're fascinated with the history and biology of the Frost Giants?"

Loki nodded, opening one of the books, he didn't know how to answer back.

"Loki, look at me."

Loki, without thinking did so, and it still scared him. Those red eyes seemed to know nothing of love or compassion.

"You know who I am correct?"

Loki nodded, never breaking the eye contact.

"Who am I?"

Loki took a staggered breath, "King Laufey, the ruler of this realm."

Laufey seemed to smirk, "No Loki, who am I to you."

Loki's mouth stopped working, as did his brain. Why was Laufey asking these questions?

"You're my father." Loki managed to get out, only in a whisper.

Laufey seemed to frown. Loki would have given anything to know what was going on through the king's head, because it looked like a very hard thought process.

"Father, was it safe to leave Loki alone with him?" Thor had been concerned for Loki since they left the castle.

"He will be fine, he needs to be alone with him." Odin said, a tried expression on his face.

Thor wasn't sure what was going on, but he kept a silent prayer that Loki would be fine.

Loki was sick of the silence for once, Laufey made him speak and now he wanted to know why, "Why do ask this of me?"

Laufey snapped out of his trance, "Why? That's a very good question Loki. Why did you want to come here?"

"I wanted to see where I came from, it's as simple as that." Loki said, with as much courage as he could muster up.

"Has it been what you hoped?"

Loki thought about it, "No, I prefer Asgard any day." Which was true, this place was cold and dark but it did have its own beauty. Loki would never consider this home. "Which is not to say it does not have a beauty to it, for it does," He added quickly not eager to offend Laufey.

Laufey laughed, "What about me?"

Loki was getting irritated with all the questions. "What about you? I don't even know you."

"Does that bother you?"

Loki went into thought, it wasn't bothering him that he didn't know Laufey, why was that? This was his father yet Loki had no interest in knowing him.

"I can't say it does."

Laufey nodded, "Do you know why it doesn't bother you?"

Loki shook his head, hoping he was going to get answers.

"Because I am not your father, Odin is by all means. I did not raise you, and I did not teach you. The only thing we are connected by is blood. And blood in reality means nothing."

It made sense, Loki knew he was right. "So this journey was pointless?" Loki asked.

Laufey shook his head, "No, it wasn't. I wanted to see you, I wanted to see my son that I left to die. I wanted to see what you have become."

Loki's eyed widened, "Life to die?"

"We do not care for our young as Asgardians do, we kill the weak. You were left in that alter to die Loki. I had no use of you, and you would not make a suitable heir to the throne. If Odin hadn't taken you, you would have died due to your weak body."

Loki was speechless, his own father left him to die? That was rather harsh, and hurtful. But it made sense, it was how their race worked. "Seems like your plan didn't work."

Laufey laughed, "Seems not. Though I hear you're a rather gifted sorcerer."

Loki nodded, "I suppose. Can you do magic?"

Laufey nodded, "Some, it's in my blood after all."

Loki was now staring at Laufey. This creature who was his father did not seem evil, but cold. He was old, and wise just as Odin. He left his son to die to he was not fit or strong enough to survive, and yet here his son was, alive and well. Loki didn't realize it but he was walking towards Laufey, wanting to look at him close up.

"What does it feel like, knowing I'm alive?"

Laufey grabbed Loki's arm, Loki flinched at first ready for a burning sensation but felt nothing. When he opened his eyes his skin was blue as Laufeys.

"It makes me wonder what this could have been."

Loki knew he meant their relationship, their very nonexistent relationship. Loki couldn't deny he was wondering the same thing. Loki was no longer scared of Laufey, that wasn't possible.

"I was taken by the enemy, does that enrage you?" Loki boldly asked.

"It would have years ago, when the battled occurred, now however I see no point." Laufey said as if it was a simply thing.

"But he took what was yours."

Laufey nodded, "He did, and now I see it as good reason. That object is a weapon beyond control. It poisons the mind, do well to avoid it."

Loki didn't get it, Laufey was supposed to be some bad guy right? So what was this, some joke?

"This isn't what I was expecting." Loki admitted.

Laufey seemed to smile, "This is closure for you, not me. I had no real desire to see you."

Loki glared at him, "How did you-"

"You think the Allfather didn't have a purpose in bring you here? I do not care for a young one I abandoned, no Frost Giant does. But for you, raised as an Asgardian have different values."

"I mean nothing to you." Loki stated.

"Exactly, what am I to you?"

"I suppose nothing, there is no feeling for you." Loki said, not lying. He really didn't feel anything for Laufey, father or not. This was just a Frost Giant.

"Then I think your mission is done here."

Loki wanted to agree but, "I have some questions for you."

Laufey raised an eyebrow, "Involving what?"

"My biology, is there anything I should he warned of?"

Laufey seemed to think, "Maybe so, sit and I will tell you. Then you must find your family and then leave, I may have allowed Allfather here but he's overstayed his welcome, as have you."

Loki nodded, "So be it, now tell me."

"Your traits are more of Asgardian then they are Giant, as you know. However, our traits are similar besides a minor factor that may or may not be of concern to you. Frost Giants, male or female can bare children. Of course with your different traits I'm not sure it was passed to you." Laufey seemed to be thinking about it.

Loki's mouth dropped open, "Is there a way to find out?"

Laufey gave him the: _what do you think?_ Look.

Loki nodded, "I appreciate you time, thank you for the information."

Laufey nodded, "Your family waits outside the gates, farewell."

Loki went to the door and didn't look back, there was nothing here he wanted. Everything he could want he already had, and he considered himself blessed. However, when Laufey had touched Loki swore he felt something in that grip that was some _sort_ of emotion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Glad you're liking it! (:**

* * *

As Laufey had said, Thor and Odin were outside the gate waiting. Thor ran to Loki and hugged him, "I was worried you wouldn't come out!" Loki had to push Thor off so he could breath, "I'm fine, father… Thank you." Loki smiled at Odin, he was truly glad his father was finally understanding him.

"You're welcome my son, shall we head home?"

Loki nodded, "I believe we've overstayed our welcome.

The journey home through the bifrost was just as nauseating as the previous one, however they were greeted by Frigga when they arrived.

"I'm so glad to see you all home and safe!" She instantly wrapped her arms around her boys.

Loki breathed in her scent, and the scent of Asgard, it was warm and it was _home. _It was not to say Loki didn't have plans to visit Jötun again, but it would be a long time from now.

Odin smiled at his queen, "The journey went well, thank you." He kissed her and she kissed him. Loki and Thor looked at their parents, then looked at each other. Loki was rather happy, as was Thor. Looking at Thor reminded Loki of what Laufey had told him.

"Thor, let's go and get the horse back to the stable." Loki said, eyeing up his parents being rather lovey.

Thor nodded, "Alright brother, lets!"

They both got on the same horse and took off down the bifrost toward the stables.

"What did you and Laufey talk about?" Thor asked as he was placing the saddle up in its' rightful place. Loki was feeding the horse a carrot, "Many things, but it helped me realize that I don't need him, but it's lets me know he's there."

Thor nodded, "Would you want to see him again?"

Loki shrugged, "I don't know, at one point he looked at me and I swore there was some emotion there…"

Thor smirked, "So the mean Giants might have a heart?"

Loki laughed, "I think so. But let me get to the point of this conversation, I asked about my biology. Remember how you said that you would not take a queen while you had me, but that wouldn't produce an heir?"

Thor thought for a moment but nodded.

"Well, it turns out Frost Giants, male or female, can bare children."

Thor smiled wide, "Are you serious Loki!? Do not mess with me!" He hugged Loki again.

"Wait a minute Thor, I'm not finished!" Loki struggled to get those words out.

Thor let go, letting him continue.

"He said it may not be the same for me, since I am not the same as the other Frost Giants."

Thor frowned, "Well, how will we know?"

Loki gave him a; _please don't make me say it look_. "We would have to, you know…"

Thor suddenly turned red, "Oh… That, well…"

Loki nodded, "Right well, however, if it works the same with men and women, then there should be some sort of sign that my body is ready… If you think about it."

Thor knew exactly what Loki was talking about, "Yes! Just as Sif, she's already hit her stage."

Loki didn't want to know why Thor knew that, but he nodded. "I can imagine it's roughly the same."

Thor was happy that Loki had gotten than information, but now they have another problem. When would Loki be able to potentially have children, and if he even could.

"Well, all we can do is wait. Sif hit hears this year, maybe it'll be the same for you."

Loki cringed, he knew all too well how women in Asgard hit their time; nature or not it grossed him out.

"Let's pray that it's not the same for me."

Thor laughed at the disgusted look on his brother's face, "I hope for your sake as well. That and it makes her rather foul."

Loki smirked, "I can't see how that would be any different with me."

Thor rolled his eyes, "Come on it's getting late, let's eat and head to bed. It's been a long day."

Loki agreed, he was indeed very tired. Dinner and sleep sounded wonderful, he smiled at he realized he sounded a lot like Thor.

Of course, The Warriors Three and Sif were at the table. Loki should have known, he warned Thor to not speak of their journey unless Odin brought it up, so they had to come up with another story to explain their absence for the day.

"Puking? Oh man that sucks, good thing it only lasts for the day." Hogun said as he took a drink of wine.

"We both got it last night, so thankfully it didn't last all day." Loki said, picking at his food.

"You missed our training session today, it was intense." Fandral added.

"If by intense you mean your asses were kicked by your truly then yes, it was intense." Sif said, as she chewed on her food.

Loki made a concerned face, _whomever chooses her is a saint… _Loki wasn't saying that Sif wasn't pretty, but… She acted more like a man than women, Hel, she as manlier than Loki.

"Seems like an exciting day, I'll have to join in tomorrow." Thor ask smiling at his friends.

Loki somewhat wished he could, he was sure if he asked Odin he would allow it. If he promised to not sued his magic, which Loki didn't want to do. It was his strong point. That and when Odin asked about his trick previously Thor managed to lie by acting as if it was the only one Loki knew. Thor knew Loki knew way more than that, and he used it more than Thor let on, which made Loki very thankful for his brother, even if there was no sense in hiding it now.

"Would you like to come Loki?" Volstagg asked, to which Loki inwardly sighed.

"Thanks but no, I have some reading I need to do. Perhaps I'll stop by and watch for a little."

The seemed to accept the answer and went back to eating. Thor winked at Loki, and Loki smiled back.

"I'm stuffed, let's sleep!" Thor said as they entered their room.

"If you slowed down you wouldn't feel so full." Loki retorted.

"Says the one who barely eats any mead."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "It's not my favorite, so kill me."

Thor laughed, "Okay okay, let's sleep though."

Loki watched Thor climb into bed, making room for Loki. Loki kept watching him, not sure if sleeping with Thor was a good idea, well, okay the idea itself was fine but he was feelings nervous for some reason.

"Are you coming brother?"

Loki still didn't move.

"What is it?"

Loki sure as Hel wasn't going to tell Thor he was nervous, so he climbed into the bed and tried to sleep away from Thor; but not so far as to let Thor know something was wrong.

Of course his plan backfired.

Thor moved closer to Loki, instinctively wrapping his arms around him.

Loki couldn't help but tense, and mentally kicked himself when he did.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked, letting go.

Loki didn't bother to turn around, "Nothing, why?"

"Because you tensed brother, have you changed your mind?"

Loki sat up and gave Thor a glare, "I don't think I have that option now, considering what he partook in the other night."

Thor laughed, "You always have an option brother."

Loki sighed and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around them, "Not anymore I don't…"

Thor touched Loki's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

Loki blushed a deep red, "I think I've fallen for you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Here you guys go! **

* * *

Thor wasn't sure what he was supposed to say, what he knew was that he was _overjoyed_ by what Loki had just said, but he wasn't sure how to let Loki know. So he did the only thing he could to express his feelings, he kissed him.

This time Loki didn't refuse it, in honesty he was tired of hiding things. He couldn't wait to get the announcement over with and he was done refusing Thor. He wanted Thor, more than he had ever wanted Odin's acceptance.

Thor released the kiss, looking warmly into Loki's eyes.

Loki gave him a look, "Why did you stop?"

Thor smirked, "You wish for me to continue?"

Loki pulled Thor back into a kiss, blushing as he pulled away; "We do not know when I will _come of age_, I'd like to do this without worrying about ending up with a child."

Thor smiled, running a hand through Loki's hair, "If you're sure."

Loki took a deep breath and nodded, "I am."

Thor carefully laid him down, removing their articles of clothing. Loki was slightly tense through the process, once they were very much nude Thor placed himself on top of Loki, who was blushing a very deep red. "Are you alright brother?"

Loki slowly nodded, "You don't find this even a little… awkward?"

Thor laughed and kissed him again, "We bathed together when we were younger." Thor said, as if that was supposed to make the situation better.

Loki glared at him, "This isn't even close to the same thing."

Thor smiled, "You're right, I never noticed how beautiful your body was then. Now I know." Thor said as he began kissing Loki's neck, making his way down to his stomach.

Loki gasped as he felt himself get stiff at Thor's touches. The thoughts of; _this is so wrong _were over powered by his thoughts of; _but it feels so damn right._

Thor too notice of Loki's little problem and decided to help him with it.

Loki moaned as he felt Thor's hand move once again in a rhythm. His blush getter redder and redder with each movement.

It didn't take long before Loki released himself, and was now breathing hard trying to calm down when his body was screaming to be touched.

Thor took Loki's face in his hands and kissed him, "May I?"

Loki didn't need an explanation, he knew what Thor wanted to do. And would kill Thor if he didn't do it, no matter how embarrassed he was. He needed it. Loki nodded with his eyes closed, preparing for what was to come.

Thor smiled and lifted Loki's legs a little, he took the liberty of just getting his fingers wet himself, since Loki was clearly already outside his comfort zone. And he wanted Loki to be as comfortable as possible.

Loki was extremely tense at this point, waiting for Thor to enter him. He had no idea how it was supposed to feel, he had never done anything like this before. The opportunity never showed itself, that and Loki was saving himself for the _one_.

"Loki, I need you to relax okay?" Thor said as he was about to enter one finger.

Loki nodded and took a deep breath, his body shaking as the air was exhaled out of him.

Thor took that as the ok to move forward.

Loki's eye went wide as he felt Thor place a finger inside him, it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel right. Well, maybe it felt right, it was a foreign feeling to the prince. It was even more foreign when Thor stuck a second one in and began making a scissoring motion.

Thor wanted to make sure Loki was prepared for him, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he made Loki's first time with him a bad memory.

Loki was trying not moan, which was embarrassing in itself. He was waiting for Thor to stop and just take him already. "Thor… Hurry up."

Thor stopped and looked at Loki, who was clearly at his breaking point, "A little eager?"

Loki glared at him.

Thor laughed softly and nodded, "Okay." He went to work positioning himself, he had Loki rest his legs on his shoulders and he grabbed Loki's waist. He took in the site for a moment, and Loki looked down right irresistible. A blush was covering his body along with red from arousal, he had one arm draped over his eyes and the other was to his side, the hand clutching the sheets. He was still tense, but Thor knew that that wouldn't last long.

When Loki felt Thor's member press against his entrance he inhaled. Bracing himself for whatever possible pain was to come, he was hoping there would be none.

Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki's forehead and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Then with a slight shifting movement he drove himself into Loki who arched his back as his body went into pure ecstasy, so much so he didn't bother to try and hide the moan that came from his lips.

Thor waited a moment so Loki could adjust, though it seemed he adjusted rather quickly, so Thor started making a steady rhythm.

Loki was overtaken with pleasure. Nothing else mattered but Thor and himself, no stupid announcement, no tension between the family. Just love, a very deep and passionate love; Loki couldn't ask for any more than that.

Thor leaned in and hugged Loki as he kept his pace, he wanted to embrace him; for he was the only one Thor would ever embrace like this. Thor didn't care if Loki was a Frost Giant, Thor didn't care to hear anyone else's opinion on Loki, because Thor loved Loki. That was all that mattered to Thor.

They became a mess of sweat and panting, Loki was humming with each thrust and Thor was inhaling with each one. Thor was close to his climax as was Loki; for the second time.

Loki, who's mind was consumed with pleasure spoke; "Thor… Faster." It was barely above a whisper, but Thor had heard it and obliged.

Thor instantly began hitting Loki's prostate, with that Loki knew was going to last much long.

It was the same for Thor.

"T-Thor… I can't…" Loki tried to say, but ran out of breath. Thor nodded in understanding, "I know…" Just then, with one more thrust Thor released himself inside Loki, who gasped as he felt Thor fill him. It caused Loki to release himself.

They were now laying together as Thor collapsed next to Loki. The bed was a mess, they were sweating, but once they made eye contact there was nothing but happiness.

Loki instantly crawled on Thor's chest, loving the way it rose up and down, and the way his heart was beating.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, covering them in a simple sheet. He buried his face in Loki's hair and kissed his head.

"I love you Loki." He whispered.

Loki would have responded back if he hadn't fallen asleep in those very warm and protective arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Kind of a short one I know, I haven't updated in a while, please forgive?_**

* * *

Loki was waking up to a very warm bed, and next to a very warm body. He felt the sun hit his eyes, warming his face. It didn't take him long to remember what had happened the night before, and it didn't take him that long to get embarrassed over it.

He lifted his head and looked next to him, Thor was still fast asleep; his hair matted all over his face. Loki suppressed a chuckle as he noticed it. Carefully he got up, he stumbled a bit when he stood. His lower back was a little sore but nothing serious. He grabbed some loose pants and a shirt. Tucking in the shirt he went into the bathroom, fixed his hair and quickly went out the door before Thor could wake up.

Loki wanted some time to think before Thor woke up, and he was find of taking walks in the morning. He liked to sit in his mother's garden, which was where he was headed.

Her garden was the best, it had everything. It was a good place for thoughts, once Loki arrived there he made his way to the bench where he always sat.

"Loki my dear!"

He jumped and turned to see his mother walking towards him, "Mother, I didn't see you there." He was worried she was suspicious of him. She had ways of knowing things, Loki was hoping she didn't know what had occurred last night.

"I've been up for some time, what brings you here?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I felt like taking a walk." Loki said, which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the exactly the truth.

Frigga just looked at her son, smiling. She was going to go into uncharted territory, "Loki I think we need to talk about something."

Loki's heart started racing, _there was no way she knew. How could she know!?_ Loki didn't realize it but he was breathing hard.

"Loki calm down, take a breath." Frigga held her sons back, calming him. "I'm not mad Loki, I just want to talk."

Loki took a deep breath, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "Well, you're actions just now confirmed it."

Loki groaned and put his head in his arms. This was not happening.

"Dear, how long has this been going on between Thor and yourself?" She knew how delicate her son was, she needed to be careful.

Loki ran a hand through his hair, still breathing hard; "Not long…"

She nodded, "Since when?"

Loki thought as he twiddled his fingers, "He shared his feelings with me recently, when I found out about my true… Background."

"And do you have the same feelings?" She carefully asked.

Loki took a moment to answer, he didn't want to lie, not to his mother. He would never lie to his mother. "I have for some time."

She wasn't expecting that, but she understood it. Loki had always been close to Thor, Frigga noticed that from when they were very young. Where Thor went, Loki went. Thor was always there when Loki needed him, but for Loki to have come to love Thor… Well, it was unexpected.

Loki looked to his mother, he was beginning to worry when she wasn't saying anything. The thing he wouldn't be able to handle was if his mother looked at him strange. That would kill him.

"Loki, I can't tell you how this is going to turn out. But I want the both of you to be happy, no matter what."

Loki smiled a little, "I know, we've talked about it… Thor seems dead set on this. He says he won't take any one else."

Frigga laughed, "That sounds like your brother all right."

Loki smiled, "I know, but I don't know how to tell father."

She didn't know the answer to that; Odin was a whole other issue that needed to be worked on. It was clear Odin loved both his boys, but for them to have come to this decision; it was going to be a challenge. "We'll hide it for now, I will not tell him. But you two had better come up with something. It's true that you're not blood related, so in that sense there isn't a problem. But the fact that you were raised as brothers under the people's eyes, some may not take kindly to this."

Loki sighed, placing his head back in his hands; "I know. Thank you for not telling him." Loki didn't want to admit it, but he was sacred of Odin rejecting him again, and then rejecting Thor. Thor didn't deserve anything, and Loki didn't want Thor to have to go through that.

"I love you Loki, everything will turn out some way or another." She hugged her son, seeing the way he looked so broken and confused made her heart break. "Let's just focus in the announcement. I think in a few days your father will have you rehearse the dinner."

Loki sighed, "Lovely, I can't wait to see how that's going to pan out."

She smiled softly, "We will allow no one to judge you Loki, and you must believe me."

He smiled and hugged his mother, "I swear I don't know where I'd be without you."


	24. Chapter 24

When Thor work up he was rather upset and confused that Loki was not next to him. Of course he didn't just assume Loki went out for a walk, he was assuming the worst. He thought Loki had run off and was never going to speak to him again, or even worse; Loki left Asgard altogether.

Throwing the blankets off him and quickly getting dressed he yanked the door open and started running. It took less than five seconds before he slammed into someone.

Thor was still standing, but the other person wasn't so lucky.

"Ow, can you at least try to watch where you're going? And why in the Hel are you running!?"

Thor was surprised to see the one he crashed into had been Loki; he quickly helped his brother up and hugged him, "I thought you had left!"

Loki grunted into Thor's chest, "No, I was in mother's garden. Please Thor, I can't breathe!"

Thor released him and sighed, "I'm glad. You aren't in any pain are you?"

Loki blushed, "A little sore, but nothing serious… And don't talk about that where someone could hear you!"

Thor smirked at him, "You're the one shouting brother."

Loki was about to retort but decided to hold his tongue, "Can we just go and eat breakfast? Mother wanted us to join them."

Thor nodded, "Lead the way brother."

Loki rolled his eyes and they both headed to the dining hall.

Everyone happened to be there that morning. Frigga and Odin were sitting next to one another, and down the lines on either side sat Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. That left two seats open for the two sons of Odin, who suddenly became nervous due to their activity last night.

"Thor! We were wondering when you'd wake!" Volstagg said with a mouth full of food, to which Loki cringed and Thor laughed, "The food was calling me. Good morning mother, father."

Odin nodded, "Glad to see you both are awake; we have some things to discuss today."

Loki nodded and took a seat between his mother and Fandral. She smiled at him and Fandral just nodded with a, from what Loki guessed, was supposed to be a seductive smile. Loki just gave his best sarcastic smile back.

"Oh Thor, after your done with your meeting, let's go to the arena and practice! It's been some time since we quarreled." Hogun said, his gaze looking at Loki, "You can come too if you want."

Loki for some reason wanted too, he looked over at Odin who nodded.

"Before you all go, I need a word with everyone." Odin said, he had decided it was best those closest to his boys know the truth first.

They all gave each other looks, and Loki wanted to disappear; he knew all too well what Odin was talking about.

Frigga reached under the table and took her sons hand; he smiled at her for the comfort.

Breakfast decided to be a bitch and go by much faster than Loki wanted, they were all requested to get dressed and head to the throne room. The only one who seemed to notice Loki's nervous demeanor was Sif.

Loki felt like passing out at the moment and Thor was just rambling on how everything was going to be okay. They were dressed and in the throne room all too quickly, soon everyone requested was there. Frigga stood by Loki, attempting to comfort her son.

Odin cleared his throat, "Thank you for coming on time, now before I begin I warn you; any information that you receive today is to remain secret. No one except those in this room is to know, am I understood?"

The warriors and Sif bowed on one knee and nodded.

"Okay, you may stand. Loki, come here please."

Loki nodded and quickly made his way over.

"Stand in front of them will you?" Odin asked.

Loki did so, noting how confused everyone in front of him looked. It was awkward in general just standing there.

Odin got up and moved to stand next to Loki, "You four know Loki as my second son, and the youngest. That is by all means true; Loki is the son of I Odin and my wife Frigga. He's been treated as such and is such, care to remember that."

Everyone looked at Loki, but nodded all the same.

"Now, you may or may not have heard the story of the war with the Frost Giants?"

They nodded.

"Well, there is more to that story. After the battle, I had been checking the ruins in case there were any wounded soldiers about. That was when I was I heard a cry, one I recognized to be a child's cry. Due to Thor just being born a few days earlier I had come accustomed to that sound. Upon entering a rather interesting room, I stumbled upon an infant; crying and to my knowledge left to die. I picked up the child and it looked at me, Frost Giant or not I could not leave it there. _He_ was smaller than most Frost Giants, he even proved to be smaller than my Thor. I cloaked him to appear as an Asgardian and brought him home. Frigga accepted the child right away, as did his new brother Thor."

Loki's eyes met Odin's and he smiled at him, the room was rather silent and it was killing Loki.

"Wait a second, so you're a Frost Giant?" Fandral asked pointing at Loki.

Sif sighed, "No, Thor is the Frost Giant, idiot."

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh, Loki even managed to smile about it.

Hogun rubbed the back of his neck, "Wow, I mean… I never had a clue. It's kind of… Cool actually."

Thor couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"That would explain the magic I sensed from you." Sif said nodding at him.

Loki nodded, "Yes."

"Wait, how did you sense magic?" Volstagg asked.

"I saw him do it once or twice, just simple tricks. But I knew better than to talk about it. Loki looked just as confused as I did when he performed it. There was also something different about him." She smiled at Loki.

Loki was glad the air wasn't too awkward, but Odin waved his hand for silence, "If it's alright with Loki, I'd like to show them your true form?"

Loki took a breath and nodded, they went this far. Might as well go all the way.

It took a moment and when Loki's opened his eyes they were bright red. Everyone was staring at him. Loki expected their reaction to be fear and when it wasn't he didn't know what to do. They just looked curious.

"So if we touch you right now, you'll harm us?" Sif asked walking up to him. Loki nodded, "I can assume so." She leaned in and lightly ran her finger over his icy blue skin; she instantly pulled away with a slightly pained look. "It does burn."

Loki shrugged; he didn't have any words for her.

"Let me try!" Fandral said practically skipping up to Loki. Loki shot him a glare, "I'd rather not have everyone touching me to see if I can _harm_ them." Fandral laughed, "Okay fine, be that way. But this is actually _pretty_ cool."

Loki sighed as Odin changed him back.

"If you all haven't figured out yet, there must be an announcement on my son's true race. It'll take place on their birthdays, so not too far from now. I will not have him shunned for what he is, but I will not lie to my people either. Loki has agreed to this."

Everyone seemed to agree, to which Thor was extremely glad over. He had hoped his friends would accept Loki as he had.

"Good, now to another matter before you go and talk amongst yourselves; Loki I want you to practice your magic, which means I need you all to go into the woods to the abandoned training grounds. We don't want the people knowing just yet but I want you to be able to discover what you can do."

Loki was shocked at Odin, but he smiled, "Thank you… Father."

Odin nodded, "Now be off, and be careful where you speak."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Apologies in advance for mistakes, I wasn't exactly overjoyed with it. Not too sure why, but enjoy! (:_**

* * *

Loki was glad the ordeal hadn't been as bad as he was imagining. He wanted to kick himself for overreacting.

Thor wrapped an arm on his brother's shoulder and smiled, "See? Not so bad."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Says the one who was biting his lip the whole time."

"How did you know that!? You weren't even facing me!"

"Your lip is bleeding." Loki stared pointing at it.

Thor was about to wipe it when Loki stopped him, "Here, let me fix it."

Loki placed his hand over Thors mouth and focused on the spot where he was wounded. There was a slight glow then Loki was done.

Thor felt his lip and the cut was gone, "How did you do that?"

Loki smirked, "I heal myself all the time when we have our little quarrels."

"Are you guys coming or do we have to drag you out?" Sif said standing in the doorway, "The boys wanna get a move on, let's go."

Thor nodded, "Okay, we're coming."

They made their way over to the rest of their group who were clearly impatient.

"Took you long enough, we want to practice and see what magic magic boy has over here." Fandral said motioning at Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Magic boy? That's all you have?"

"Okay then, magic _pants_."

Hogun interrupted before Loki killed Fandral, "So Loki, when did you, you know, find out about not being Asgardian?"

Sif nodded, "I'd like to know too, let's walk and talk though."

So they began their walk to the training grounds.

"Well, I never really gave the thought much thought. I assumed I was an Asgardian; remember when Thor and I were fighting out in the grounds when we shouldn't have been? Well that's where it all started."

So Loki was telling his tale of how he came to know of his true race, and everyone was actually listening to him; which was shocking. He managed to talk until they reached the training grounds. "I had expected you all to shun me worse than you did before."

Everyone looked at each other and made guilty faces, they had shunned Loki. They had always been more concerned with Thor than Loki; then again they thought Odin was as well.

"I hope we can made amends then, we do truly apologize for that. It was petty childishness." Sif said speaking for all of them.

"Yeah, and I'd like I see how your magic goes against my strength." Volstagg said smirking.

"Or against my speed." Fandral said.

"I would like to have you fight me as well." Thor added, smiling at his brother.

Loki chuckled at Thor, "We fight all the time, and I don't see how it makes any difference now."

Thor raised an eyebrow, "You've never came at me full force with your magic, besides that disappearing act."

"It's not a disappearing act; it's a clone of myself. And alright then, you're on."

So the brothers were up first, because Thor insisted if anyone was to fight Loki first it was going to be him. So they both stood opposite one another on the field, "Ready brother?"

Loki smirked, "I should be asking you that."

Thor took that as initiative to go so he charged at Loki, he slowed his pace down expecting Loki to vanish like last time but when he didn't Thor stopped himself and Loki stood smiling at him, that's when he felt a cold gust of wind at his back, "You still fell for it."

Thor turned around and he was surrounded by six Loki's at best. He was eyeing each one up, because one had to be the real one. The problem was finding which one was.

"Valhalla, he can make that many? Do you think that drains his power?" Hogun asked watching them. Sif shrugged, "Maybe."

"What's wrong brother, can't find me?"

Thor smirked as each Loki said the same thing, then one leaned towards him and whispered; "Maybe this means your love has been a lie."

Thor looked one of the clone's dead in the eye and recognized the spark that was his Loki's and tackled him to the ground.

Loki coughed as Thor fell on him, "Don't ever say that again," Thor warned looking into his eyes again.

In that moment Loki's clones vanished, leaving a light smoke as they did so. Just then Thor kissed Loki, "And I mean ever."

Loki blushed as the smoke cleared, Thor got up and helped Loki up.

"That was intense, I didn't know you could do that!" Fandral said waltzing over to them, "Can I go next?"

Loki nodded, "If you want. It feels good to actually be able to practice with them."

Thor smiled and another fierce wind caused everyone to turn around to block it, right then Loki kissed Thor's cheek, "Don't do _that_ again."

Thor laughed and stepped out of the field, letting everyone else take their turns.

It wasn't until dark and well past dinner that they stopped practicing. Turned out Loki had more skill than he lead on, he had some ability to control his surroundings and get inside the other's minds. Which for some odd reason everyone still deemed as awesome.

It was Thor who finally decided they should head back, he was quite tired and he could see how much Loki wanted to shower. So after getting everyone to agree they trekked their way back home, luckily for them they all made in back in time to eat. They shared theirs fights with Frigga for Odin was not present but off on some duty or another.

She was proud that everyone had managed to get along and that there had been no quarreling. She was also very happy that they all gave Loki the same respect as Thor; she wanted that more than anything.

"It was very incredible actually." Hogun said as he was sipping some mead.

"I wonder what kind of magic Jötuns can conjure, the highest form." Sif said, as she looked over at Loki.

Loki shrugged, "I don't know, I don't have many ways of finding that out."

Thor took a bite, "Well, we the only thing we could do is go back to Jötun and check out the library."

Loki frowned, "I don't think we have leave just to go to and from the library as we please."

Thor swallowed, "I think he owes you at least that much."

Volstagg looked over at them, "You mean Laufey? He's alive?"

Fandral looked confused, "What does he owe you?"

Loki sighed, "I forgot Odin didn't make it perfectly clear, Laufey was the one who abandoned the child."

That made the table go into shock, except for Frigga of course she just gave a comforting smile.

"You're the son of Laufey, the king of the Frost Giants!?" Fandral shouted, Sif was speechless and Volstagg was coughing on mead.

"Well, this is expected." Loki said somewhat amused at their reactions.

"Why didn't Odin tell us, we can use this to our advantage against them!" Sif said very excitedly. The rest of them seemed to nod in agreement.

Loki was about to place a fork in his mouth, "This is why he didn't tell you. Your instant reaction is to attack them."

Thor cringed, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean?" Sif said with an edgy tone.

Loki looked up at her, "It's not that simple, Laufey doesn't want me, and he never wanted me. I was a runt with no chance of being heir to the throne. He left me at that place to die, that's how they deal with their runts. You cannot use me for a bargaining chip, because Laufey feels nothings for me just as I feel nothing for him."

Thor gave a sad look at Loki and placed a hand on his leg. Loki looked over at him and smiled, "I'm okay Thor."

The four of them didn't know what to say, so the room filled with an awkward silence. Frigga cleared her throat, "Loki I'm afraid is right. And the war with the Frost Giants had ended, we shall leave it at that. Now I will excuse myself, goodnight."

Thor and Loki could both tell that Frigga had gotten a little upset at the comments Loki made, so they knew better than to bother her.

"I'll be excusing myself as well, goodnight." Loki got up and made his way back to their room. Thor looked over as Loki left and sighed to himself. He knew the whole Laufey situation was hurting Loki a little, and he was a little irritated at his friends for what they had said.

"Look, I know you guys don't completely understand, but please try and refrain from making comments about Laufey." Thor stood and excused himself from the table and followed Loki back to the room.

The table was quiet.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki took a deep breath as he closed the door, that dinner wasn't exactly a pleasant one. He was just glad it was over. It was shocking to him when Thor entered the room seconds after he did.

"Are you okay brother?" Thor asked his eyes full of concern.

Loki nodded, "Its' fine Thor, I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut." Thor shook his head, "No, they shouldn't have said those things." Loki shrugged, "I wasn't expecting anything else, I'm alright I promise."

Thor smiled, "I'm glad."

Loki smiled, and took a seat on their bed. Thor did the same, "Do you really think you'd be over-stepping the boundaries if you asked to see the library again?" Loki sighed, "I don't know for sure, I don't feel right asking him." Thor placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, "Wouldn't hurt to try." Loki smiled and kissed Thor's cheek, "I'll think about it but for now, I think I'd like to go to bed. I haven't used that much magic at one time before." Loki stood up and stretched.

"I'm just glad they weren't too judgmental of you, I know they're my friends but I was expecting them to be much worse."

Loki shrugged, "Don't worry about it too much, I'm fine and I believe mother put them in their place."

Thor laughed, "You're right, she was always good when it came to such things."

Loki nodded, "Now I'm going to go bathe, do you…. Would you like to come with me?" Loki's face went bright red at that moment, which Thor loved, "Of course I would, let's go." Thor took Loki's hand and led him into their washroom.

Once they were both properly cleaned they made their ways back to their bed, both climbing in unison. Loki instinctively cuddled up to Thor who wrapped his arms around him and they soon found themselves in a deep sleep.

When Loki woke up Thor was gone, judging by the temperature of the side opposite him Thor had gotten up some time ago. Loki turned over and the sun hit his face which automatically warmed his entire body. He loved the warmth of Asgard; he'd choose it over the cold of Jötunheim any day.

Stretching, not wanting to get up Loki sighed and let the sun warm him some more before he reluctantly got up and made his way toward the mirror. His hair was a noticeable mess, but he looked well-rested. He moved closer it, hands roaming his face, which was a usual morning routine.

"Brother!"

Loki jumped and fell onto the floor as the door busted open and Thor shouted for him.

"For the love of Valhalla Thor!" Loki shouted trying to slow his racing heartbeat.

"Sorry sorry, but I have great news!" Loki sighed crossing his arms as he sat on the floor, "And what would that be?" Thor was beaming, "I'm going on a mission with father, and the Warriors!"

Loki blinked, "What? You're leaving?" Loki felt himself tense, Thor was leaving? And why the hell hadn't he been summoned!? More importantly, "What if you don't come back?"

Thor froze noticing how Loki's voice faltered. "I shall come back, do you doubt _my _skills?" Thor joked to which Loki didn't take none too kindly. "I never said I doubted your _skills_, I'm concerned about your well-being! I'd rather go with you to be there to protect you than staying behind and being useless!"

Thor frowned at Loki, "I'd rather you be here where I know you're safe, I can handle myself brother."

Loki snickered as he stood up, "Right, coming from the one who always acts when _provoked_. You're one for brash actions, and I'm the only one who knows how to handle you! What if you get hurt because I'm not there or you jump into a battle you cannot win?!"

Thor sighed, "You could just try to happy about my first mission."

Loki glared at him, "How can I be when I'm not going with you to make sure you're safe!?"

Thor flinched; the air suddenly got cold for Thor could see his own breath. "Loki calm-" As Thor went to touch Loki's shoulder he jerked back for Loki's skin was ice cold and burned to touch.

Loki blinked as Thor jumped at touching him, snapping out of his trance.

"You're cold, like ice." Thor stated concern dripping from his voice.

Loki made a pained face and made his way to the door, "Have a fun trip." He left with a slam of the door and made a quick escape leaving Thor with a frostbitten hand and a heavy heart.

Once a good distance away Loki leaned against the wall of the hall and let himself slide down onto the floor, "Great, just great. Here you are talking about wanting to protect and you hurt him…"

Loki sighed but looked up once he heard hurried footsteps coming down the hall, "Loki! Why are you not in the throne room!?"

Loki instantly stood back up at the sight of his mother, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Your father needs to speak to you! Didn't Thor tell you!?"

Loki shook his head, "No…"

She rolled her eyes, "Well go now!" She pushed her son forward to which Loki sprinted to the throne room. He learned at a young age it was better to sprint like an idiot than keep Odin waiting.

Loki ran into the throne room and almost tripped as he tried to stop himself, Odin was sitting in his chair with a slightly amused look in his face.

"Did Thor not tell you to come?"

Loki looked shook his head, "He spoke of a meeting, but nothing of your desire to speak with me."

Odin got up and walked towards Loki, "Then you know about our mission."

Loki nodded, "You'll be leaving soon."

Odin nodded back, "Yes, and in the time that we are gone you are to take your place as king in my absence."

Loki blinked and looked up, "I'm what?"

Odin smiled, "Your mother will be here for you, Asgard needs a king so I decided Thor will come with me where I can watch him, I know you'll be better at the basics than he would be."

Loki wasn't sure if Odin was being serious, letting _him_ take over as king while he was away? Loki looked over at his father, "Are you sure?"

Odin nodded and handed his staff to Loki, "You'll be in charge of this then, use it well."

Loki took it and instantly felt it's power coursing through him, quickly he handed it back, "I don't think I can-"

Odin touched Loki's shoulder, "I trust you my son."

Loki looked at the hand on his shoulder then back at Odin, all he could do was smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Sorry for the late update, I don't really have any excuses... But enjoy! (:_**

* * *

Loki was pacing their chambers as Thor was preparing himself for things he would need. Time had passed to quickly and it was already time for Thor and the others to leave, they would be departing in the morning, and then Loki would take over for the Allfather's absence.

"Brother please, you're making me nervous." Thor said as he continued to pack.

"You're nervous! You're not the one who has to be the king while father is away!"

Thor turned around and smiled at Loki, "He picked you for good reason, and you have a better head on your shoulders than I do. And mother will be with you."

Loki tried to let that sink in, but it just wouldn't, he didn't _want_ to be the king, even if it was for a short time. He never really _wanted _to be king, he just _wanted_ to be noticed, and for Thor and himself to rule together. He couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios.

"Loki here," Thor rummaged through his pack and pulled out a necklace, it was the necklace mother had given him, blue to match his eyes. It was one of the rarest gems in Asgard. It had signified the birth of the prince. Thor smiled and placed the necklace around Loki's neck, "Keep this on, and I'll be with you no matter what happens."

Loki looked up at his brother, "This is yours though, it was created for you…"

Thor nodded, "And it's said it is to be given to the ones' love, and I love you Loki."

Loki blushed as Thor leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you as well…" Loki said avoiding Thor's eyes.

"Loki, what else bothers you?"

Loki looked at him, tears forming, "Promise you won't make rash decisions, promise you'll come back home."

Thor smiled took Loki's hands, "Only if you'll be here waiting for me."

Loki nodded looking lovingly into Thor's eyes, "I'll always be waiting."

While Thor was busy in meeting about the details and plans of the mission Loki took it upon himself to spend time with his mother, it had been a while since they two of them enjoyed each other's company. She was heading out into town when Loki caught up with her, she loved going around and seeing the people of Asgard and the people loved her company. She took it upon herself to buy crafts and goods made by them and she loved to tell their children stories of the great Princes of Asgard.

"I'm glad you decided to join me today." She said as they headed to the village.

Loki nodded, "I missed doing these things with you, and I admire you for it. You take the time to visit your people, which says a lot about a queen."

She smiled, "You've always been good with words Loki, that's a good trait for a king to possess."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Now you're sounding like Thor."

She laughed, "He may not be good with words, but he knows what he's saying. When was the last time you came into the village with me?"

Loki thought, "When I was young, and the elder women would fuss over me."

Frigga smiled at the memory, "Yes, now you'll be attracting the attention of young men and women."

Loki blushed, "You're so upfront sometimes mother…"

She laughed, "Forgive me, since we are a good distance now, how are you and Thor?"

Loki smiled, "He gave me this," He pulled out the necklace from under his shirt.

"He is serious isn't he? I told him to give it to the one he wishes to be with forever. It seems he has chosen you."

Loki was rolling it in his fingers, "He wanted me to keep it for when he leaves, so he's with me. I wish I had something to give him."

Frigga smiled as her son, "You'll come up with something."

Thor really wanted out of this meeting, what was supposed to be a simple "go over the plan" turned into the council interrupting them. And not about a topic that Thor felt needed to be discussed.

"I've told you my decision, and I will not change it." Odin said, irritation dripping from his lips.

"We just think it would be wise for Thor to stay, and for Loki to accompany you…"

Thor really wanted to punch them, "What makes me any better than Loki at being king? If anything he's better at making decisions."

Odin nodded, "Loki has a better head on his shoulders, he is my son and this is my choice."

"We understand your highness, but Loki is not of Asgardian-"

Thor slammed his hands on the table, "Loki is an Asgardian, he is my brother and the son of Odin and Frigga. I see no need to blather on any further!" Thor was at his limit, the damn council didn't even trust his brother. He understood that his father had to tell them about Loki, but he wished otherwise.

"My son has said it all, this debate is over. I shall be leaving at sunrise with Thor and the others and Loki and my wife will remain here as rulers until my return. Understood?"

The council had no choice but to nod in agreement, they quickly dispersed leaving Thor alone with Odin. Odin was rubbing his forehead, "I can't get them to put trust in him, it may be their job to place the safety of Asgard first. But at least trust my son!"

Thor sighed, "They'll come to terms with it eventually."

Odin looked up at his son, "Thank you for stepping up for him."

Thor shook his head, "I think I should be saying that, he'll do a fine job father."

Odin nodded and Thor headed out to see where Loki went off too.

"Oh, I remember when you were only this tall.."

Loki was smiling so much it was hurting, it wasn't as if he wanted to smile, but he had to for these old women who had nothing better to do than reminisce on the old times. All he had heard since they got into town was, _"You've grown so much!" "We missed seeing you and your brother roaming around here." "You used to sneak into our pasture and pet our horses, it was the cutest thing."_

Loki had forgotten all of those days, he was glad he was being reminded. He had managed to sneak away while his mother was in a deep conversation with the women from the bakery shop. He was following the sound of music which he believed was coming from the town square.

The town square it was, it was filled with basic Asgardians moving about and chatting away. Some were dancing in the square and Loki snuck around the crowd looking for a place to sit where he would go unnoticed. Well, he was until someone smacked right into him.

Loki backed up and rubbed his forehead, "Ow, I'm so sorry I didn't see-"

"Brother! I knew I'd find you around here!"

Loki blinked as he realized it was Thor, "What are you doing here! I thought the meeting-"

"It was just a short one, I was told you headed out here with mother, where is she?"

Loki pointed behind him, "Speaking to one of the townspeople."

Thor nodded as he looked around and smiled, "I forgot how lively the people are here, you always loved the music in the square."

Loki nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad I came with her today. I kind of wanted some idea on what the people think of me, and I'm still that little boy who was always causing trouble with you."

Thor laughed, "And that means?"

Loki smiled, "I'm assuming they like me."

Thor took his hand, "They'd be crazy not to." Thor placed a gentile kiss on Loki's forehead. Which Loki backed away from, "What are you doing!?"

Thor smirked, "Relax brother, we did such gestures as kids. It's just brotherly affection to them."

Loki looked around as some of the villagers smiled in their direction, he was a little surprised Thor was right, and then blushed for overreacting.

"Thor, what're you doing here?" Frigga shouted as she came over towards her boys.

"I came in search for you two, the meeting got out early."

She smiled at Loki, "I thought you'd be here, I heard the music playing. Care to share a dance with your mother?"

Loki smiled warmly at her, "I'd be glad to."

They three of them spent their time taking turns dancing with each other, which meant Loki and Frigga followed by Thor and Frigga. Loki wasn't exactly comfortable dancing with Thor, and Thor had no argument so they just enjoyed each other's company and the cheers and smiles of the townspeople. Loki took a seat on a bench and watched Thor and their mother dance, he loved the two of them very much, and his mother had to be one of the most beautiful goddesses to exist. And Thor had to be the most confident looking and handsome, something Loki knew he lacked. Just because he had a sharp tongue didn't mean he was that confident, that's why Loki always tagged behind Thor, because he wanted to be just like his brother.

But none of that childish stuff mattered, this was his last night messing around with Thor until they both had duties to fill, and he was going to enjoy it as much as he could.

* * *

_**Well, there you go! Hope you all have a great St. Patrick's Day weekend! Thanks for your comments and for reading it!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Enjoy, I had a fun time writing this one. (:_**

* * *

The three of them, after many goodbyes were headed back to the castle. Frigga parted ways with her boys wishing them a goodnight and that she would be seeing them in the morning. The boys kissed her goodnight and headed off to their chambers.

Loki was the last one in and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Thor had collapsed on the bed face down and took a deep breath and turned over, "Tomorrow is arriving faster than I would like."

Loki took a seat next to him, "I thought this was what you wanted, your first mission?"

Thor sat up and grabbed hold of Loki's waist, "Yes, but... I can't bear to think that I will not have your comfort at night."

Loki frowned, "I wish I had a gift to give you, you gave me your gem and yet I have nothing to offer you."

Thor smiled and kissed the back of Loki's neck, "Can I make a request as to what I would like?"

Loki blushed, "If it's anything I can give, I'll gladly do it."

Thor turned Loki around so he was facing him and planted a demanding kiss on his lips, "I would like you, nothing more and nothing less."

Loki gave him a look, "How did I know it was going to be something of _that_ nature?"

Thor laughed, "It's all I ask."

Loki sighed but looked back at him, smiled and kissed him softly, "Nothing more, and nothing less"

8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888

Morning had come; Loki knew so from the sunlight hitting his face as he turned. Thor's arms were still wrapped around him in a very protective manner; Loki could have stayed like that forever. But as he turned, he noticed Thor was awake and smiling at him.

"Good morning brother," Thor said as he placed a kiss on Loki's forehead.

"The sun had just risen; I think you should be getting ready."

Thor frowned, "So proper, I'd rather stay a moment longer."

Loki shook his head and wiggled free, "As soon to be _king_, I cannot allow you to be late. Now come on, we both need to get up."

Thor sighed but reasoned with himself and quickly stood up, Loki however seemed to be having a rougher time. Loki planted his feet on the floor, but when he tried to get up and walk he winced and Thor had to hold him so he didn't fall.

"Brother, are you alright?"

Loki scowled at him, "At least you stuck to the _nothing less_ part of our agreement…."

Thor helped Loki sit down, "I'm sorry brother, and can you walk at all?"

Loki nodded, "Of course I can, and I just need to stretch some…"

Thor nodded and left Loki to get dressed. Loki was flustered over the rendezvous that night; it had been the second most passionate love making session they had. And not being able to walk without feeling sore was just embarrassing and no doubt their mother would realize it, and what they had done.

Forcefully, Loki made himself get up and he worked on getting his attire on. He was told to wear his formal clothing, which was his leather outfit that weight a hundred pounds. It was green and black with gold snuck in. He managed to get it on after his body adjusted to his movement and soon he was dressed before Thor.

Loki sighed, "You have to bid goodbye along with father, and father has to introduce the new king until he returns."

Thor nodded, "They'll be blessed to have a king such as you."

Loki smirked, "Oh yes, they'll be so excited to have the mischievous son of Odin at the throne."

Thor laughed, "Better you than me! Now come on, I think we're pushing it on time. "

Loki nodded and followed Thor out to the hall and down to the throne room.

Their mother was there along with the warriors and Sif. Odin hadn't arrived yet, but Frigga greeted her sons, "Thor you be careful and listen to what your father says." Thor smiled, "Of course mom, Loki already stuck that in my mind more than once."

Loki smiled nervously looking at his mother who came over to him next, "Loki, dear, you'll make a fine king. Now it's almost time for your father to announce his departure, so here," She went to a chest and reached in and pulled out a helmet. It was gold and had horns which curled back.

"What's that for?"

She smiled, "It's yours Loki, we were going to wait until you had your announcement, but since you'll be taking over for your father… Well, it's time you take it since you will be king. Thor has one as well, but he won't get his until later." She winked at him, and Loki laughed knowing full well Thor would have a fit that Loki had gotten something that signified his age and Thor would have to wait.

Loki took a hold of it and looked at his reflection, "It's mine?"

She nodded, "Fit for a king."

Loki smiled, "Thanks mother."

She nodded, "You'll do fine, and I'll be here the whole way."

"People of Asgard, as king it's my duty to announce who will be taking my place during my and my first son's absence."

Loki could hear his father's voice, and then he suddenly felt like throwing up. He that was the cue for him to walk out but his body wouldn't move. He suddenly felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and his mother had returned to his side, "Go on dear, and just act kingly."

Loki laughed, "So the rumors are true? Being king is nothing more than an act?"

Frigga smiled, "No one can be as your father is in front of his people all the time, now go!"

Loki looked behind him at Thor who smiled and walked over to him, he leaned in towards Loki's face, "You've always been a brilliant actor." Then Thor quickly, and without warning kissed Loki's cheek and shoved him forward.

The curtain opened and Loki quickly forgot about the kiss once he realized all of Asgard was staring at him, Odin stood next to his chair, and motioned Loki forward.

"Loki, my second son will remain in my place until my return. The council and I have come to this agreement."

Loki looked around as everyone was watching him, their expressions were mild, some were curious and some seemed upset. But no one made a sound against the matter, so he relaxed a little.

"Loki Odinson, here you will sit until my return, here you will hold this staff until I return," Odin took his staff and handed it to Loki who took a deep breath as he felt its power again. "And here, you shall watch over Asgard as its king." Odin motioned to his chair.

Loki nodded, "I shall do so with all of the wisdom passed down before me."

The people respectably bowed and clapped, Loki let out a deep breath and looked to his left to see his mother and brother smiling at him approvingly. Thor snuck a quick wink in which cause Loki to blush slightly, and to his right were the warriors and Sif, they clapped and Volstagg cheered a little too obnoxiously for Loki's liking. But he took it as acceptance, so he let it slide.

Thor and the warriors were saying goodbyes as many wished them a safe journey. Loki stood in his place until the whole thing was over and it was time to prepare their departure. The citizens would be waiting at the entrance of the rainbow bridge to bid another goodbye and Loki would be standing there, giving them confidence that everything would be fine. He thanked Valhalla he had actually paid attention to his father's rants on being a king, and the council meetings he had to attend.

"Loki, quick, I wish to bid you farewell before it's too late." Thor took Loki and dragged him away from the crowd.

"Thor, there really isn't time for-"

Loki was cut off my Thor passionately kissing him, as if the world was ending. Once Thor let go he hugged Loki, "I'll miss you."

Loki smiled, "Don't doubt I'll miss you, but you won't be gone more than a months' time."

Thor laughed, "Yes, a month too long. Keep mother safe."

Loki nodded, "Of course, watch yourself and watch father. And make sure Volstagg doesn't eat all your supplies."

Thor laughed once again, "Enough jokes though, I don't want to part from you."

Loki gave Thor a reassuring kiss, "I'll be here, so if you get into a battle and it doesn't look good for you, remember that I'm here and I'm waiting for you."

Thor smiled and hugged Loki once more, "I think it's time for the king to send off his warriors."

Loki nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

Loki was standing on the bridge, as were the others and the people of Asgard that gathered around. Odin, Thor and the warriors had climbed on their horses. The warriors and Sif were waving goodbyes and soaking up the cheers of the people, while Odin and Thor trotted over to their family.

Loki stood looking up a Thor who smiled down at him, "I'll be home soon."

Loki nodded as he fingered the gem around his neck, "I'll be here."

Their parents exchanged a kiss and Odin came to Loki, "Be strong, I know you'll do fine. Ask your mother for anything, she's a worthy queen to any king worth something."

Loki nodded, "Have a safe journey."

They seemed to stare at one another for some time, Loki's mind was running miles a minute until he spoke the words that had threatened to escape, "Thank you father, for trusting me."

Odin nodded, "You'll do fine my son, now shall we ride?"

The warriors agreed and Thor nodded with a last glance at Loki and a mouthed, _I love you._ Only Loki could see the sadness in Thor's eyes, but also the excitement, excitement that Loki shared with him only for a moment.

Loki watched as they took off down the bridge with their horses, the whole moment seemed surreal, and in a months' time they would return, they would _all_ return. He didn't tear his eyes away from Thor, as they made it to the bifrost it was only a matter of seconds until the portal opened and they were gone.

Loki looked at his mother who had evidence of tears, and took her hand. But his thoughts were on Thor, and very silently he whispered, "Be safe brother."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! I've been having a rough time lately and your comments really help. 3 Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it._**

* * *

Twenty minutes and counting and Loki was already losing his mind, meetings and meetings with the council were driving him insane. Did Odin have these many meetings!? Loki didn't think so; he figured they were just testing him. Either way, it was getting a little tiring, thankfully his mother stepped in.

"Loki needs a moments rest please, you've done nothing but pound questions into him since my husband left. Give us a moment!"

They, clearly scared of a mother's temper, quickly left the room leaving the two alone.

Loki let out a deep sigh, "Does father always have this many meetings?"

Frigga sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "No, never. I think they're testing you…"

Loki smirked sarcastically, "Figured."

"Don't let them get to you, you're doing fine. Better than I imagined. Your father would be proud, especially when you told them to shove their comments up where the sun never shines."

Loki smiled at the memory, "I can imagine father says much worse things."

She nodded, "You have no idea."

888888888888888888888888

Things were not as bad for Thor, he was excited to get out and see new places. They had left their horses so they were stuck on foot. Just so happened they were on Midgard.

"Why here?" Thor questioned, for he had never imagine Odin had business here. Or rather, he was expecting somewhere more exciting.

"It's a new place; it was the safer place for a beginner." Odin answered as they walked through a jungle of trees.

"What business do you have here?"

Odin smiled, "No business, but this is one of the realms that is close to our own, these humans are slightly smaller than we are, but they do the same things we do. It's _more_ of a month of studying."

Thor sighed and looked back at the warriors who shrugged, they were just happy to get out of Asgard. But if Thor hated anything it was studying, but he decided his father wouldn't have brought him here without good reason, so, he was going to learn what he could with the time he had.

He just wished Loki was there to make the time go faster.

888888888888888888888888

It was dark out by the time Loki got back to his chambers, the first day and he wanted to kill half the counsel men. Thankfully he was allowed to sleep in his own chambers, he needed quiet and comfort. He kissed his mother goodnight and was now lying face down on his bed.

He didn't want to admit it but he missed Thor, he _really_ missed him. The whole room smelled like him, and by being there he could only think of him. "Damn…" Not being able to sleep was a problem, a king needed sleep right? Especially if the counsel men had more junk to throw at him.

Loki got up and looked around the room, hating the empty feelings it gave him, "A walk, I'll go for a walk."

He wandered about the halls where his father would normally wander; the guards didn't say a word to him but let him in anywhere he wished. He avoided his mother's chambers not wishing to wake her. He decided the library would be a good place to relax, and maybe try to see if he could find anything else on his Frost Giant background; he didn't have anything else to do.

888888888888888888888888

Thor was working with Sif building camp, "Where are we exactly, where on Midgard?" He asked, wondering if she knew, after all she was in the library more than he was.

"Not sure, Midgard as many woods, but I'm not sure where this one is."

"It's rather warm here; we could sleep outside under the stars." Thor said looking up.

"As romantic as that sounds my son, these jungles are known for rainstorms. Best sleep in the tent." Odin smiled as Thor who was rather confused about the romantic part. But when he looked at Sif who was blushing Thor understood it and swore under his breath, if only Odin knew his thoughts were filled with Loki at that time and not Sif.

After camp was set Thor went out for a walk, the jungle was interesting, and the beasts were much smaller, if not cute here. He enjoyed the sounds it made and the smells, he knew if he brought Loki here he would love it.

He would bring Loki here, and they would sleep under the stars.

8888888888888888888888

"My lord, your mother had been frantically searching for you."

Loki's eyes shot open to see one of the healers above him, "What?" he looked around noticing he was still in the library; damn he hadn't meant to fall asleep here.

"Sorry, not exactly _kingly_ of me to have my mother worry so."

She smiled at him, "Your father used to fall asleep sitting at the throne, you're doing fine."

He laughed, "Yeah well, thank you for waking me. I'll go find her now, excuse me." Loki got up and went looking for his mother.

The healer looked at the mess of books that her king had been reading, a lot on the Frost Giants, every book they had on them was in the pile. She knew as well as everyone else who was close to the king what Loki was, but it never bothered her. She was there with the queen when she had her first son, and was there to help her with the second. Thor was cute with those blue eyes, but Loki stole her heart.

She looked to the door he exited, "What were you looking for?" She said to herself as she picked up one of the books that had little information on the mating of Frost Giants.

Loki found his mother by his chamber and ran to him once she saw him; she pulled him into a hug, "You had me worried!" Loki sighed, "Sorry, I was in the library doing some reading last night." She smacked her forehead, "Of course! I should have looked there first!" Loki laughed, "One of the healers found me, she looked familiar but I only thanked her."

Frigga thought for a moment, "Oh, you must have talked to Mabel, she was the healer that helped me when I had your brother and yourself, she was very fond of you."

Loki tried to remember her, "I can't say I remember her, but she looked familiar."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe, now I spoke with the counsel men, they've decided to not bother you with trivial things that don't really matter. So, you can have the day to yourself, walk around, take a breather, and just enjoy some time alone."

Loki looked at his mother who looked ready to leave him, and he really didn't want to be alone. "Will you stay with me?"

His mother smiled and took his hand, "Sure."

888888888888888888888888

"So, they eat in these buildings have little items that take them places that aren't horses, and talk to each other on little robotic things?" Thor said after his father finished explaining the basics of Midgardians. Which sounded like complete nonsense, these people were more complicated than Asgardians, and that was saying something.

"They don't seem to be in danger of anything." Fandral comment as they watched a small village from a hillside.

"No, but they are in danger of themselves." Odin said.

Thor looked over to his father, "What can we do to help them? Is that why we're here, so we can help them?"

Odin looked at his son and the rest of them, for they were all waiting for an answer, "No. There's nothing we can to help them, we must not interfere with their lives. If their race dies they die, we must not do anything."

"You mean we let them die by their own hands?" Thor was rather shocked at his father's answer. After all why were they here if they weren't going to do anything?

"If that how it is to be, then yes. We cannot help them without ruling them, and Midgardians are not meant to be ruled. They have their own beliefs and ideas; we must leave them to their freedom."

Thor looked at his friends, who shrugged, even if Thor didn't like the whole point, he knew his father was right. Even if he didn't understand it, it was rare that his father was ever wrong.

"Come on, we still have a way to go before this journey is over, let's move."

Everyone got up and followed by Odin's command, Thor looked up to the sky wishing the Midgardians the best and sending his love to his brother, who he couldn't wait to get back to.

8888888888888888888888888

"I forgot how much I enjoy your company." Loki said as they sat in his mother's garden. The sky was black but the lanterns were lit and it relaxed him.

"All you did when you were little was follow me or your brother. I regret getting busier as you got older; we didn't spend as much time together." She smiled at him as she took his hand, "But here's a secret, you were my favorite."

Loki laughed, "I thought parents weren't supposed to pick favorites."

She smirked, "It's not something we like to speak of, but a parent always has a favorite."

Loki smirked back, "I guess I can understand that. I was always better than Thor."

She nudged his arm, "Only because you got away with it, you always acted innocent."

Loki nodded, "And it worked."

They say it silence for some time, just enjoying the silence and each other's company until Loki's mind drifted back to Thor. The last day had been hard, but easy and if things kept going like this ruling wouldn't be so hard. That didn't stop his worry for Thor.

"Do you think they're alright?" Loki asked looking over at his mother.

She nodded, "Of course, your brother and father are strong. Maybe not so much head smart for your brother, but his has your friends with him. They'll be home before you know it."

Loki twirled the gem around his neck, "I sure hope so."


	30. Chapter 30

One more day, that was all that was left and Thor would be returning home. No more council meetings and no more being king. He wasn't having a problem until the beginning of this last week, his mood suddenly became very agitated and he snapped at everyone. He wasn't really on edge about anything, but it was as if something was itching inside him and he couldn't get rid of it. It was almost painful, Frigga demanded he go to the healers who found nothing and sent him to bed. So now Loki was lying in the healer's rooms, the itch not going away. He snapped at the council and his mother, but there had been no problems in Asgard. Everything was fine and the last meeting had been held to which they agreed Loki was a worthy king and one they would serve. He did his duties, which was all they wanted.

"Son, how do you feel now?" Frigga asked as she came up to her sons' bedside.

He shrugged, "The damn itch is still there."

"What do you think it is?" She asked, very worried for her son.

Loki looked at her, he had an idea, but he really didn't want to say it. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt that he was sexually frustrated, he needed to be touched and needless to say _he_ wasn't he enough to relax himself. His body lit up whenever someone touched him, even a simple pat on the shoulder sent his body out of whack.

"Not sure, I'm sure it will pass though." He reassured her.

She sighed and took a seat next to him, "Your father and brother will return tonight, maybe he can offer you some comfort."

Loki nodded, thinking that was exactly what would help. He planned to tell Thor as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Maybe Thor could make the nagging itch go away, or at least distract him from it.

"Well, the healers say you can go now. Just make sure to tell me if it happens again." She pointed a finger at her son who smiled, "Of course mother."

Frigga left and Loki got up and put his face in his hands, he really wanted to go back to Jötun and check the library. His gut was telling him it had to have something to do with his Frost Giant blood. But he couldn't go anywhere until Odin and the others returned, then he would talk to Thor about it.

88888888888888888888888888

Thor, though happy he was able to travel outside Asgard, was overjoyed at returning home. He missed Loki more than he thought he would, and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away with Loki until he was satisfied with him.

"Come on Thor, help pack!" Hogun complained as he was working putting out their fire.

Thor sighed as he turned around, "Excuse me; I was trying to enjoy the view before we leave."

Sif snorted, "Since when do you bother to think about anything that isn't fighting or food?"

Volstagg and Fandral started laughing as Thor rolled his eyes at Sif. He turned his gaze back to the water, and how the sun's colors mixed with it as well as the sun began to set. There was no way he _wasn't_ going to bring Loki here.

Of course his thoughts could not go more than a few moments without being interrupted, this time by a rock that slammed into his head.

"Ouch! What in the name of Valhalla are you doing!?" He yelled at whoever had thrown the cursed thing.

"Get over here and help us!" Sif snapped.

"So you throw a rock at my _head_!?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like it did any real damage, now come one. I'd like to get back _on_ time."

Thor his eyes but went to help, because in a number of hours he would be home with Loki; and he couldn't wait.

8888888888888888888888888888 

Loki had just gotten out of a meeting, it was almost nightfall and Thor and the others would be returning. He couldn't wait; he really wanted to have things go back to normal. Being king was stressful, and he hated being told what to do; but that was nothing new.

He didn't have anything else to do; he had checked every single book that had anything to do with the Frost Giants. There was nothing on the itch he was having. Being constantly irritated wasn't exactly something he enjoyed, especially when it involved snapping at this mother.

He was in his chambers now, waiting for the homecoming to start. The people would be there just as they were for their king's departure, and they would be there for his arrival home. Loki would step down, they would enjoy drinks and stories and food.

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, he looked sick. He hadn't been sleeping well, the itch was keeping him up and he was missing Thor more and more and was craving his touch…

"_Dammit_." Loki slammed his fists down on the counter, this feeling wasn't normal and it bothering him that he felt that he needed Thor, he could manage himself, he didn't want to depend on Thor.

His eyes were red-rimmed and his face was looking paler than usual. He needed to go to sleep, and he would be able too. He just needed to get through this night, look presentable until Odin was home.

Then, at least for a short time, he could go back to being Thor's little brother. That is, until the announcement. Thank Valhalla it was still a few months away.

"Loki dear, are you getting ready?"

Loki jumped at the voice of his mother, "Y-yeah, just washing up."

If anyone else dared to barge in on him when he was in the washroom he would kill them. His mother of course was the exception.

"You don't sound so good, will you be alright tonight?"

Loki was avoiding her gaze, and then he started crying. And he wished he _knew_ why.

"Loki? What in the world is it?" She gently touched his shoulder, and led him back to his bed. "I don't know… I'm sorry, it's nothing really."

Frigga sighed looked at her son; she really didn't know what to do. It was rare for her not to be able to help her children, and Loki was a lost cause at the moment. "Do you want help getting ready?"

Loki shook his head and took a deep breath, "No."

She sighed, "It's rare that I'm not able to help you, and I can't help but feel useless. I wish you two were small again, things were easier and I could watch over you. Now it's as if I can't reach you, I guess this is what happens when your kids get older."

Loki looked at his mother, "I'm sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me."

She nodded, "It's okay Loki, you don't have to know. And this looks as if _I_ won't be able to help you this time."

He smiled softly, "Do you think Thor will be able to?"

She smirked, "Possibly, it's not the first time _I've_ dealt with a sexually frustrated man, but it'll be a first for him." She got up and headed to the door, "Just be ready by nightfall."

Loki's mouth fell open as he watched the door closed. Why in the hell did his mother have to know all of these things…?

* * *

Happy Easter everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter and all you got is me explaining myself as to why there isn't one. :/  
But I'll be busy with school work and my ACT retake. I may also have a job interview coming up, so I'm keeping my fingers crossed!

Anyway, I'll have a new chapter my the end of this week, that is my deadline for you guys, I promise!

Also, I wanna hear what you guys would like to happen or maybe just a cute scene or something you guys think would fit in here. I'd like to add your ideas.

But by the end of the week, promise!

3


	32. Chapter 32

Here you guys go, as promised! :)

* * *

Thor was extremely excited; they had finished packing a while ago and were headed to a remote place for the return home. Odin didn't want the chance of being seen my any Midgardians.

"Are we there yet father, seems like we've been walking for some time." Thor commented from behind his father.

"Close to it."

Thor nodded and looked back at his friends who were clearly drained and just wanted to be home. Thor was sure he would be feeling the same way as them; but he had someone waiting for him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Done, he was dressed, felt a little better because he ate something and he looked as presentable as a stand-in king should. The sky was dark now and they were to be home soon, if not any minute. Everyone was gathered as they were last time at the end of the bridge waiting for their return. Loki wished they would hurry, he was sick of so many formal functions and meetings that he was determined to let Thor rule as king, he'd rather do what his mother does. But, then again knowing Thor Loki would have to attend them with him, giving in his input because Thor was known to be an airhead and jump into things.

"Loki please relax, I believe they can feel that you are anxious."

Loki blinked and looked at his mother and then to the council, then to the people. A good number of them had their eyes on him.

"Sorry." He had realized it but he was looking left and right and fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. He did always get worked up when it came to thinking about the future.

"It's alright dear; it was a good lesson for you."

Loki smirked and looked at his mother, "What _type_ of lesson exactly?"

"That the people pay more attention to you than you think."

Loki nodded, made sense. That also explained why Odin was always so composed and spoke with determination when he addresses them, Loki lacked those qualities. He could give a speech, but he was nervous and hated speaking in public like that. And being composed was also something he had to work on. He could do it, but after pounding as much self-confidence into himself as he could.

"Right, if the king is nervous, the people are nervous. So on and so forth."

She nodded, "Correct, which worries me with Thor."

"If the king is an airhead the people are airheads, is that what you mean?"

She only laughed and smiled at her son.

That did the trick and calmed Loki down, as his mother's smiling face so often did.

That's when the Bifrost sprung into life and the light flashed, announcing they were arriving. Loki let out a sigh of relief as the people kept quiet and waited anxiously to see them all safe. Which hadn't dawned on Loki, what if some were missing? What if Thor was missing?

He didn't have time to think on it more because they were headed down the bridge towards them and Loki quickly made a head count.

Of course he stopped once he saw the flash of blonde hair.

That was apparently the cue for the people to start cheering, because it suddenly became very loud.

Loki's face lit up as he saw Thor, and his father, and the others. Everyone seemed exhausted besides the father and son, who arrived on horse back to where the wife and son of the king were waiting.

The cheers died down, at least until the warriors got there and started bowing to the people, and by warriors that meant mostly Fandral.

Odin and Thor both got off their horses, and in perfect unison they walked to each other in a quick pace. Frigga and Odin met halfway and embraced each other in a long awaited kiss. Thor rushed to Loki before Loki had the chance to do anything and hugged him, but Loki did manage to get his arms out to hug him right back.

"I missed you so much…" Thor said softly in Loki's ear, to which Loki blushed and nodded, "I missed you too…" Loki's body was melting as the pain, or as his mother called it; sexual frustration came back. He wanted to be alone with Thor; no it was more like he had to be alone with him; and _now_.

"You must tell me everything about your journey, don't leave a detail out." Loki said trying to ignore what his body was desperately wanting.

"And you must tell me how your time ruling was!" Thor said as he let Loki go, but reluctantly.

"I can assume you had more fun than I did." Loki mused.

Thor was about to comment when his mother came over and hugged him.

"I missed you my son, it was far too quiet with you gone." She said as Thor let her go, "I missed you're presence." She laughed and began asking him some quick questions and Loki smiled at how happy she looked.

"Loki."

Loki looked over at his father who called him and who was now walking towards him, there a moment of silence between them. Loki wasn't sure why but as he was about to greet him Odin hugged him as a father hugs a son. And Loki hugged him back as a son would awkwardly hug his father.

"I told you you would do a fine job." Odin let go and smiled at him.

Loki smiled back at him, "It was fun, but I think I'll leave it to you now."

Odin smirked, knowing Loki's meaning all too well.

Frigga came up to Odin as it was time to address the people, and Loki to his spot next to Thor who was still smiling like an idiot and Loki didn't want to admit it but he missed that smile. He missed it more than he thought possible.

After Odin announced the return of their party, it was time for the festivities begin; which meant loads of food, music, wine, and dancing.

Thor was happy to celebrate being home, but he really wanted to be alone with Loki. But he was currently stuck with some of the town's people, and when he looked at Loki who was currently stuck with Volstagg, they both smiled sadly as each other' knowing this night was going to last a while.

Loki inwardly sighed as Volstagg continued to rant about something. For some reason the oaf, whenever he was drunk and feeling emotional, went to Loki to rant to about love and other garbage Loki didn't want to hear. So, Loki would occasionally nod, which seem like enough for Volstagg continued ranting.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Thor his face brightened up right away.

"Excuse me my good comrade, but I must steal this one away from you."

Volstagg sighed and nodded, "Fine, Imma find Swif…."

The two watched their drunken comrade stumbled away, both smiling at him.

"Thanks, I don't think I was going to last much longer before I blew up on him." Loki said as Volstagg crashed into Hogun causing them both to fall down.

Thor laughed, "I can only imagine. But come on, it's late and we should be able to sneak out." Thor motioned for Loki to sneak away with him, but then suddenly stopped, "Do you have any tricks to get us out?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "We could just tell mother we're very tired and would like to sleep?"

Thor shook his head, "We need a good escape, something like when we were little."

Loki sighed, "When we were little we always broke something in the process… But I have something that doesn't involve a show, but we won't be able to be seen."

Thor nodded excitedly at the idea.

Loki nodded and looked around, making sure no one was actually watching them, and whispered an incantation for the both of them.

Thor for some reason had shut his eyes so Loki smacked his arm, "What're you doing?"

Thor opened them, "What did you do?"

Loki smirked, "Look into the fountain."

Thor walked over and did so and he didn't see anything so he looked back at Loki, "Brother, I don't see… Anything! Sweet Valhalla Loki, you made us invisible!?"

Loki laughed, "Yes, no one can hear us either. I can't keep it up forever, but if you want to cause some trouble now's your chance."

Thor smirked, "Got it, but I won't do anything unless you do it with me."

Loki smiled, "As if I would sit this one out."

Thor laughed as the grabbed Loki and kissed him, long and hard; "I missed you."

Loki blushed and nodded, "I missed you as well." The burning came back, more intense than before. It was almost as if his body could sense he was getting close to getting what he wanted.

They both looked at each other for a moment longer until their gaze was taken away by a stumbling Volstagg. That was when an idea clicked, and the two brothers set out to do what they did best.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Late update I know. I feel rather horrible about it. :( I'm so sorry! But here's the latest chapter, it took a while to write but I'm pretty satisfied with it. Thanks for sticking with me this far! **_

* * *

Thor slammed their door shut, which gave the brothers the okay to burst into laughter. Messing with a drunk Volstagg had been a great idea, not only had the _oaf_ started to believe he was haunted, Sif was going to be _forever_ pissed at him. What was even better it was most likely that Volstagg wasn't going to remember a _single_ thing in the morning.

"His face was _priceless_!" Loki shouted, trying to calm himself. Loki had intentionally shoved Volstagg in Sif's direction; he was of course holding some wine which spilled all over the warrior's dress. And as if that wasn't enough entertainment, when he fell on top of her, his hands were groping her in places where one does not simply grope Sif.

"She's never going to forgive him for that." Thor said wiping his eyes from tears.

"Thankfully we got out of there before the spell wore off." Loki said still laughing about the whole ordeal.

"That was the best, I'm glad we got out of there though, it's at night when the elders like to _reminisce_ on the days of their youth and with a little wine that can last all night." Thor mused as he took of his over shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Loki gave him a look, "Not even five minute back and the room is already out of order."

Thor smiled, "You missed me and you know it." He wrapped his arms around Loki and nuzzled his face in his neck. Loki blushed as the stubble form Thor's chin tickled his neck, "Yeah yeah, now go clean yourself. Valhalla knows when you last bathed," Loki said with the laughter still evident in his voice.

Thor sighed, "You're right, Valhalla knows. We didn't have time to clean before the party. I'll be right back, feel free to join me. I'll be taking a bath."

Loki blushed even more, "As if I would…"

Thor laughed and closed the door behind him leaving Loki alone to himself. It wasn't until he heard the water running that he sat down on the bed and smiled.

That was when the happiness of Thor being home overwhelmed him. Thor was home and safe, he was no longer stuck with the deeds of a king and he could do as he pleased; to a certain extent of course.

And now that he was alone that irritating feeling came back. _Am I really sexually frustrated?_ Loki sighed and placed his head in his hands, even if he was… How in the hell was he going to tell Thor?

Shaking his head Loki blushed, there's no way he could tell Thor! He would just have to sit it out and wait for it to go away.

_Yeah right… _

He sat there for a few more moments pondering on his predicament when he heard Thor shout from the doorway.

"Brother!"

Loki turned facing the doorway to the bath, there stood a naked Thor; completely _oblivious_ the fact he was naked.

"Thor!" Loki screamed and covered his face, sure, it wasn't the first time he had seen Thor naked. But after being _sexually frustrated_, it made him extremely embarrassed.

Looking down Thor mouthed an "_Oh_" knowing Loki still wasn't comfortable with the whole nudity thing. He quickly went back in and put his clothes on before stepping back into their room, "Sorry Loki, I just remembered something important!"

Loki rolled his eyes, still recovering from Thor's naked glory, "_Think_ next time?"

Thor sat down next to him, "Right, I'm sorry."

Loki looked at Thor has he grabbed his hand, "Alright, so what's so important you had to burst out like that?"

"I found this wonderful place while I was away, you'd love it!"

Loki nodded, "What was it?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, I'll take you and you'll have to see it for yourself."

Loki pouted, "Fine, be that way."

Thor smirked, "Come on; now tell me how it was ruling a kingdom?"

Loki sighed, which gave Thor the idea that it wasn't so great; "Dealing with the council was hell, it took them long enough to actually trust me, getting up, meetings, _blah blah blah_."

Thor laughed, "I see, so you'd rather _not_ be king?"

Loki shrugged, "I don't know, I mean it was nice to have people trust me; but the work was never ending. And keeping control of your emotions? Not exactly my strong point."

Thor smiled, "How so?"

"I froze all of the councilmen's feet to the floor before stomping out of the room cursing at them."

That gave Thor a good laugh, just picturing the scene was hilarious, and Loki was always over dramatic.

"Mother made me apologize to them the next day, I did, but they sure as hell didn't deserve it."

Thor calmed down and hugged Loki, "I wish I would have been there to see that." He nuzzled his face into Loki's neck causing the raven to tense but, also to turn his temperature up to _boiling hot_?

Looking Loki in the face, "Um, Loki?"

Loki looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

"Uh… No, why do I look sick?"

Thor shook his head, "No, you feel sick."

"Thor, how in the world do I _feel_ sick?"

Thor let go and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…"

"Thor, spit it out."

Nodding, "Yeah right, well you're hot."

Loki glared at him, "Is this some kind of _pick up_ line you learned on Midgard? Because it sucks."

Thor smirked, "No no, I mean you're temp, you feel like you're burning from a fever."

Loki felt his face, not that that would tell him anything. "Really? Huh, I feel fine…" Lie, his body was in fact _burning_, _in fact;_ the closer Thor got the worst the pain got.

"Maybe you should go check with the healers?" Thor suggested.

Loki shook his head, "No, I think we should just go to bed." Loki got up and removed the covers, but Thor didn't move, he just stood staring at Loki.

"What?" Loki asked as Thor was staring at him intently, as if there was some puzzle in front of him that needed serious solving.

When Thor didn't respond Loki just continued with his bed organization, or he was until he was suddenly spun around and slammed on the bed with a very intent Thor hovering above him.

"Umm… Thor?" _Damn, this isn't helping my situation at all._

Without a word Thor kissed Loki, a very deep and passionate kiss. "Loki…"

Loki blushed as Thor said his name, "Y-yeah?"

But Loki received no answer for Thor began kissing from his chin down to his neck and stopped when Loki's shirt proved to be a problem, "We need this gone." Thor took hold of the shirt and ripped it off Loki who tried to suppress a whimper of need.

This wasn't exactly how the night was planned in his head, but how the hell else was it supposed to happen? Loki moaned as Thor traveled even lower; placing kisses on the raven's stomach.

"Thor…"

Thor stopped for a moment, "What?"

"Hurry up."

Thor smirked and went back to work pleasuring Loki. He knew this would be just as the first time, they hadn't done it since they night before he left. And Loki was too proud to pleasure himself while he was away, and he sure as well would be as tight as last time.

"Loki, I'm going to need to prepare you again…"

Loki sighed in pleasure as Thor took hold of his member, "Just… Put in it."

Thor smirked, "I will not hurt you, I'll hurry I promise."

Loki whined as Thor kissed him and began moving his hand.

"T-Thor…. That isn't, p-preparing me." Loki moaned as Thor quickened his pace.

"No, but it's getting you relaxed."

Loki felt his climax close as Thor's pace seemed to go even faster. With a shudder of his body Loki was ready to release but once the hand suddenly moved away he was stuck midway; unable to finish his climax, "What are you-"

Thor quickly got undressed, knowing Loki wouldn't like the idea of being the only naked one. And quickly got to work sticking a finger inside Loki, preparing him.

Loki of course was extremely embarrassed by this point, but that was put in the back of his mind for the burning sensation was hitting it's max as Thor stuck a finger inside him. He still wasn't sure what this feeling was, and he was beginning to doubt the whole _sexually frustrated_ hypothesis, but he was getting more and more frustrated that Thor hadn't entered him yet.

"Thor, now."

"Just a moment."

Loki leaned up and grabbed Thor's free arm and yanked him close with strength he didn't know he had, "No, _NOW_."

Thor gulped at Loki's tone and the look in his eyes. Thor didn't want to admit it, and sure as hell wouldn't say it… But Loki looked like some sort of animal in heat. Not that it wasn't _attractive_, but he never even dreamed he would see Loki in such a state.

Removing his preoccupied hand, he removed Loki's hand from his arm; "Okay, I will." Thor quickly got to work positioning himself so he could enter Loki, and since he was given little time to prepare him; he wanted to make a clear entrance.

With one last look at Loki, and with an expression of _okay_, Thor slowly pushed in, and Loki, of course; tensed at the intrusion. But to Thor's surprise he quickly relaxed and there was no struggled to bury himself inside Loki.

Loki, who was completely taken over by some odd desire he had never experienced, was waiting for Thor to move. And when it clicked that Thor was waiting for him he, without realizing it; for Loki would _never_ do such a think intentionally; he lifted his hips and gave a simple demand, "_Move_."

Not wanting to upset Loki into another odd fit of rage Thor took the order and did as such.

That was when the real ecstasy kicked in for the both of them.

For Thor, the wanting to be inside Loki was back, as if Loki was, to put it in Thor terms; food. The way he was being drawn into him was odd, like a spell or something. But _god_ did it feel good to be able to go full force into Loki. Better than the first time of _that_ was possible. He kissed Loki tenderly as he kept a steady pace of a rather intense speed. Pleasure was taking over him, and he couldn't help but smirk as Loki began moaning underneath him.

Loki was in complete and utter bliss, losing control of his body and letting Thor have his way with it. Which even in his current condition he deemed odd, he always liked being in control. But that damn burning had gone away, it went away the moment Thor brushed his prostate and was fully inside him. _That brought even more questions for later discussion_. Because now it was as if he was melting with each thrust and moaning, and at that moment nothing was embarrassing for him, because it was Thor and he wanted nothing but this.

"Loki… I'm close." Thor stated as he kept the pace, if not quickened it.

Loki could only nod as his body burned with pleasure, but he was also close to his climax.

When Thor's pace definitely quickened, Loki tightened around Thor and Thor spilled himself inside Loki. Who, as a result, came all over Thor and himself.

Thor removed his member from Loki's entrance and laid down next to him, panting he wrapped his arms around Loki who was still breathing heavily and whose face was flushed.

"I missed you." He said as he nuzzled his face in the raven's damp hair, loving the smell of it.

Loki took a deep breath and turned to face Thor the best he could, for his body was shutting down; "I _love_ you." Loki smiled at Thor, his eyes beginning to close.

Thor took the blanket and wrapped them both up, making sure his arms were once again wrapped around Loki who was now sleeping peacefully.

"I love you, and I always will." Thor whispered into Loki's ear as he removed some hair for the ravens face, for Loki had curled into Thor now, their legs intertwined.

Soon sleep took Thor as well, and they stayed like that through the night. And the party continued outside few wondering where their princes went off to.


End file.
